Worth More Than 1000 Words
by Ainian
Summary: Takuto realizes his feelings for Koji, but his shy nature won't allow him to confess. Shinomiya Koji x Iwai Takuto
1. Prologue

This is my first Gakuen Heaven fiction, so please be nice! Yes, the pairing is Shinomiya Koji and Iwai Takuto. If you don't like boys love, don't read. That's all there really is to say, right? I will ignore flames of any kind. This story is completely shounen-ai with a few touches of yaoi. Enjoy!!

* * *

Prologue

_Ropes and cloth. Gagged and not being able to see. That's all that Takuto could notice at first. His body started to ache from his bruises and cuts, starving for food that had been so cruelly denied. The room was cold and there were harsh voices surrounding him. He couldn't move and the rope around his throat was getting tighter and tighter, cutting off his air. He wouldn't be able to breath soon. He was going to suffocate._

"_Look at him panic!"_

"_Isn't it amusing?"_

"_You'd think he'd get the message and just give up."_

"_Ah, but we can't kill him. We need him alive. We need a hostage."_

"_That chairman thinks he can get away with that crime…"_

"_He will at the cost of this boy's life."_

"_He won't let that happen. It'll be a stain on his record."_

"_Which is worse? A blood stain or a financial one?"_

"_That guy is too weak to want blood on his hands. He'll eventually turn over the money."_

"_In the meantime, we can be mean to this boy. He bruises so easily!"_

_Takuto grunted as a kick was delivered to his empty stomach, his naked body shivering as his slid to a cooler patch on the concrete floor. He screamed into the gag as another cut was added to the ones he already had, blood pouring from the new one on his cheek and into his mouth, despite his cloth gag. He could taste it, taste the metallic tang of his own life source. Gods…why was there so much of it?_

_Someone save me, he thought, as a foot pressed itself against his head and the rope around his throat got tighter. Please…someone come and help me…I'll die soon…I don't want to die like this…please…someone save me…_

Snapping up in his bed, Iwai Takuto took deep, shaky breaths, eyes wide and his body shaking. He knew it was a dream, knew that it wasn't real, but it had felt so real. Had felt like his windpipe really was getting cut off. His hand shot to his throat, relieved to find that there was no rope there. And yet he couldn't calm down. It was the middle of the night and he was wide awake with quickly beating heart. He needed to move. Needed to wear off the adrenaline that had forced itself into his body during his dream.

Getting up, he grabbed his robe and put it on, shivering at the chilliness of the night. He put on his slippers and made his way out of his room, making sure to leave the door slightly ajar so he could get back inside. Still trembling, he made his way down the hallway, trying to walk off of the sudden wakefulness that had decided to force him out of his room.

It wasn't until he was halfway down the stairs that he started to feel sick. Literally ill. He could still taste it. He could still taste the blood in his mouth. Taste the awful metallic liquid that had been poured into his mouth. He grabbed onto a nearby chair and stood still, taking deep breaths and trying to get rid of the bile that rose in the back of his throat. He felt so ill.

"Takuto?"

He jumped and spun around, his nerves still frazzled and his mind running on panic. He relaxed immediately when he saw who it was. "K-Koji…I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Koji shook his head and walked over to the artist. "What's wrong? You're usually dead asleep at this point in the night."

Takuto looked down to the floor, noting how the moonlight reflected off of it from the windows. "I…I couldn't sleep."

"You had a nightmare."

He slowly nodded, the bile rising again in his throat. _No, not this. Please…not this. It wasn't there. I didn't taste my own blood._ He cupped his hand over his mouth and Koji was there in a second, taking him towards the nearest bathroom, with happened to be the public ones on the ground floor. Once inside, he threw up into the nearest bowl, which happened to be a urinal. Koji pulled his hair back and gently rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, Koji," Takuto said softly, after he had rinsed out his mouth. "I…I shouldn't have-"

"Hush," Koji said quietly and pulled him out of the bathroom and towards the couches sitting in the center of the bottom floor. He sat down on it and pulled Takuto down next to him, placing a protective arm around his shoulder. Takuto curled up like a small child would and pressed closer to his friend, closing his eyes in disgust at his own need to be comforted. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Takuto. Can you tell me what happened that made you so sick?"

Hesitantly, he recounted all that he could for the other, tears beginning to build up in his eyes. Damn it! He wasn't supposed to be this weak! He was getting stronger! Even Koji was saying that everyday. And yet he felt so vulnerable after that dream. He felt so open to the world, like anyone could take him and force him to do their will.

And yet Koji never looked down on him. Never said anything berating or derisive. He always whispered words of comfort when he was hurt or scared. Always helped him feel better. At this very moment, he was saying how none of those things would happen to him, how he would always be there to protect him from anything of the sort. How he would never leave him to die. Every single word made him relax and calm down.

"Feeling better?" Koji asked, smiling gently when the other nodded his head. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchens. I'll make you something to fill your stomach."

"But-"

"No buts, Takuto," Koji grinned, standing up and pulling his friend with him. "You need something to fill up what you lost. You can't sleep with an empty stomach."

He could argue that point, but Koji was already pulling him towards the cafeteria. He was told to sit and wait while his friend prepared something easy and gentle for him. He merely watched as the other made him a small snack, grinned when he realized that there was enough there for the two of them. He always did hate eating alone.

"There," Koji smiled, placing a small plate of food near that other. "Go on."

"Thank you," Takuto said softly before he took one of the bite sized snacks and placed it into his mouth. Just like any other time his friend cooked or made something, it was absolutely delicious.

"You're more than welcome," Koji nodded, eating one of the snacks himself. Takuto was lucky to have a friend like him.

They talked quietly in the cafeteria, Koji bringing up subjects that would hopefully calm Takuto's nerves even further. It wasn't long before he was back to the way he usually was nowadays; a small smile, laughing softly when he found something funny, and easily getting embarrassed. Koji often wanted to try and see how red he could make his friend go, but knew that he would pay for it if he did. It wasn't long until the snacks were gone and the two were heading back up the stairs to Takuto's room.

"Will you be able to sleep now?" Koji asked softly, a small smile on his face.

Takuto nodded and hesitated in opening his door before he turned and wrapped his arms around Koji, burying his head into the other's shoulder. Koji was slightly stunned at the action but he quickly recovered from it and slowly wrapped his arms around the other. "Takuto?"

"I'm so lucky…" Takuto said softly. "So lucky to have you as a friend…So lucky that…you came to my door that day…"

Koji sighed softly and wrapped his arms tighter around the other. "I am just as lucky. Go to bed now. If you still can't sleep, go ahead and come knock on my door, alright?"

Takuto nodded his head before he pulled away, smiling at the other. "Good night, Koji."

"Good night, Takuto."

Going back into his room, Takuto felt very calm, peaceful even. He went back to his bed, the nightmare no longer on his mind. Instead, he was remembering Koji's gentle touch, his warm embrace. He had always been like that for the artist. As Takuto crawled into his bed, his mind couldn't help but notice that something had changed. He didn't know when, but it scared him and made him happy at the same time. He finally realized that he had fallen for his best friend.

* * *

Please review! I'd really like to know what you thought about it! Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter. :) I hope you'll like it. :D

* * *

Chapter 1

Watching. That's all he ever did. And yet he couldn't force himself to do anything else. Watching was never a bad thing. He did it all the time, whether it was for his art or for his own personal entertainment. He always had his sketchpad with him though so it didn't look like he was just there. He had to at least look busy or people would see him in a bad way. But then again, when was that new? Didn't most people see him that way?

Shaking his head, Takuto focused back on his paper. He had promised Koji that he was going to think more positively. Ever since Keita had come to Bell Liberty, things had appeared brighter. And even if he was feeling better with the other around, he still suffered from his depression. And yet others had been saying he'd been doing better. At least, those who he knew. He didn't cut himself anymore, but he could easily fall back into that habit.

His thought process was interrupted by a metal thump on the ground next to him and the squealing of tires. He jumped when Shunsuke Taki's bike had landed right next to him, some of his better sketches flying from his hands in his surprise. He should be used to this by now, but somehow the mountain biker always seemed to surprise him. It seemed there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yo! Iwai-san!" Taki called, waving his hand from where he had stopped. His canine-like fangs were bared in his smile, his bright green eyes shining. He pushed his bike forward till he was right in front of the artist, his bike's front tire merely inches away from Takuto's feet. "Want to go biking with me? Just down on the road?"

Takuto gave him a small smile, a shy one at that, and shook his head. "No, thank you." His voice was always subdued compared to the others'. And as much as he'd love to try something new, his body was frail. He didn't suffer from any diseases, but he had starved himself quite a bit before coming to this school. It wasn't until Koji had started to hound him about eating that he had gotten back to three meals a day. He smiled mentally at the memory of the first time the dorm leader had come to his door.

_Sitting down on the bed, Takuto ignored the growling from his stomach, despite how hungry he was. He didn't feel like eating. Even though he had several meal tickets that needed to be used, he hadn't gone down to the cafeteria unless he was shaking from the lack of strength and energy. Even then it was hard to go as he barely had the energy to get down the stairs._

_He jumped when there was a knock at his door. Who on earth would want to visit him? He hadn't been here at the academy for more than 3 weeks yet. He didn't talk to anyone, much less know anyone. He had only come here because it could give him a push in his future career, but even that was starting to go down the drain. Breaking away from his thoughts, he got up and slowly went to his door and cautiously opened it. "Yes?"_

"_Iwai Takuto?" The man standing at the door was about his height, slightly taller by maybe one to two inches. His hair was black with an almost blue tint to it and his eyes were dark blue, almost violet in color. Gods, it felt like they were boring into his skull. They were so…warm. He stood tall and Takuto could already tell that this man was an athlete. All he had to do was look at this man's build and it wasn't even a question._

"_H-Hai," he answered softly, opening the door a little more._

"_My name is Shinomiya Koji," the man said. "I'm the dorm leader. I've heard that you don't eat often."_

_Straight and to the point, Takuto thought. "I'm just not hungry." As if it wanted to argue with him, his stomach decided to grumble loudly, forcing a light blush to cover his cheeks._

_Koji got a small amused smile on his face. "It would seem that you are. I was just on my way down for dinner. Why don't you join me?"_

_Takuto merely stared at Koji for a moment, shocked. No one had bothered speaking to him, much less invite him, to anything. He spent most of his time in his room or the art building. And yet…Koji didn't seem to be bothered by his quiet demeanor. As much as he wanted to turn down the other's invitation, something inside of him screamed for him to go. Someone was willing to pay attention to him. Someone was willing to go out of their way to talk to him. It made him almost feel…wanted._

"_I…"he thoughtfully sucked in his bottom lip, chewed on it for about a second before he slowly nodded his head. "Alright. Um…y-you can come inside while I find my shoes."_

_Koji's smile grew a little more and he walked into the room, eyes catching on the various pieces of art scattered around the room. Takuto watched him as he picked up one of his sketches and he fought the urge to scowl and blush at the same time. He hated his artwork at the moment. It was so crappy. Ignoring the other man's actions, he grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, shyly walking back over to where Koji was standing._

"_These are amazing, Iwai-san," Koji stated, picking up another one._

"_They're just sketches," Takuto said softly, looking down at the floor. "Not very good ones either."_

"_You can't judge your own work," Koji stated, placing the sketches in a neat pile on the nearby desk. "You'll always look at it disapprovingly."_

_Takuto stared in surprise at Koji's words before he shyly looked away. "You…you really think…they're good?"_

_Koji nodded. "You're sketches are better than some of the finished works of some renowned artists in my mind. Now, are you ready?"_

_Takuto nodded and followed the other male out of his room, closing his door behind them before he started to follow the dorm leader down the hallway and stairs. Koji kept their conversation light and enjoyable, backing off of a subject if it looked like Takuto wouldn't have liked it very much. For the first time in ages, the artist had really enjoyed a dinner._

"Aw, come on!" Taki whined, giving Takuto the biggest puppy eyes he could. "I promise you'll like it!"

Takuto shook his head again as he started to gather his sketches. "I…I really can't…"

"Eh, alright, alright," Taki waved, turning his bike around and mounting it. "I'll catch you later, Iwai-san!"

Takuto watched silently as Taki rode off, sighing when the boy was out of sight. He turned his attention back to the archery field, which was right across the path from his position, his eyes locked on the archery captain. He was stuck staring again, watching as Koji brought back the arrow, focused on the target for a couple of minutes before he would let the arrow fly, his eyes locked completely on it's path. He always hit the bull's-eye, every single time.

"He's really good, isn't he, Iwai-san?" Takuto turned his head to looked at the newest form of distraction, wondering when he'd suddenly become so popular. He watched as Shichijo Omi and Saionji Kaoru came his way, stopping by the side of the bench, each wearing their trademark smile.

He blushed slightly and nodded his head. "Y-Yes, he is."

Kaoru sent a knowing look in Omi's direction before he sat down next to the other, Omi standing dutifully next to his side. Takuto watched as he placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and he secretly longed for something like that. Yes, he and Koji were good friends, but Omi and Kaoru were more than that. They would always be friends foremost, but they were lovers right after that. He had watched them on occasion, how protective and gentle Omi was towards his friend. No friends shared touches like that.

"You seem to like watching him," Kaoru stated. "Why haven't you asked him to show you how?"

Takuto didn't say anything, instead turned his gaze back to his sketches and paper. He stared at the sketch he had started and blushed again. He had started to draw Koji, arm drawn back while the other was wrapped tightly around the bow. Sighing, he turned to look at the ground instead. "I…I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Kaoru asked, raising a brow. He glanced over at Omi who nodded with a smile and walked over to Takuto's side. Without a word he grabbed the artist's things and lifted them off of his lap, moving them away before Takuto could even begin to think of trying to grab them. Wasting no time, Kaoru grabbed his wrist and pulled him up and towards the archery field. Takuto was trying to think of something to say to keep them from dragging him over there, but nothing was coming to mind.

Before he knew it they were inside of the little practice area. "Shinomiya-san, how are you today?"

Koji stopped in his actions to turn towards the group, raising an eyebrow at the scene. "I'm doing well, Queen. What's going on?"

Kaoru smirked. "Iwai-san wants to learn how to properly use a bow." With that he tugged Takuto forward, who was quite flustered and didn't know what to do, although his eyes kept going back to his art materials in Omi's hands.

"N-No, I…I-I…"

Omi gave him a gentle smile. "Do not worry about your things, Iwai-san. I will take good care of them."

Koji immediately grabbed what was going on and looked over to his friend. Takuto flushed slightly and shook his head, trying to convey that this wasn't his idea, that he hadn't expressed any intentions of learning how. Koji shook his head and turned back to the targets. "His body is too frail."

As true as the words were, they still stung. Takuto lowered his eyes and looked at the wood floor beneath his feet. Kaoru and Omi seemed rather shocked at the statement, not sure they had heard the archer correctly. They couldn't believe that he would say something so hurtful and both were ready to berate him for it.

"However, despite the fact that we both know this," Koji added, "it would seem that the two of you will not leave either of us alone till he has taken a shot. Are you willing to let me show you how, Takuto?"

The artist merely stood there for a moment before nodded his head and Kaoru let go of his wrist. He sighed and slowly walked forward, taking off his jacket. He really wasn't sure about this, but he knew that Kaoru wouldn't leave him alone until he did this. Koji held out the bow and Takuto slowly took it in his hand, his fingers weakly wrapping around it. Koji took off his glove and gave it to the other, who put it on immediately, frowning at how big it was on his hand.

"It'll have to do," Koji said softly. It was astounding how he knew what Takuto was thinking at times. "You remember what I taught you the first time we tried to do this?"

Takuto nodded and took the arrow from his friend's hand, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from Omi and Kaoru. He was shaking when he tried to lock the arrow into place. He hated being this weak sometimes. Sensing his friend's unease, Koji gently placed his hand over the artist's on the bow while the other came to aid him in getting the arrow in place. Once this was done, Takuto took a deep breath and started to pull the arrow back, his arm shaking with the strain. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep the bow pulled back and steady like his friend and he was half tempted to just let it go right there.

He almost jumped when Koji's other hand came to rest on his shoulder, pushing slight pressure onto it before it came and grabbed his gloved hand. "You're too tense, Takuto," Koji said quietly. "Relax and let me help you." The words seemed to calm him and the artist did just that, allowing the archer to lend him some of his strength. Somehow, this wasn't new. Koji was always lending him a helping hand when he couldn't do something for himself. The thought made him mentally frown. He was so…dependant on the other.

"Let go whenever you're ready," Koji instructed. "I'll help guide the arrow."

Takuto took a deep breath, and closed his eyes momentarily before he opened them again. He really didn't care where the arrow was going, but it was nice having a warm body behind him. He let Koji help guide him before his arm couldn't take the strain any longer. The arrow flew away with a whoosh and hit the target in the middle ring. Takuto mentally smiled to himself and turned towards Koji.

"You're getting stronger," his friend stated, grinning. "You lasted much longer on your own this time."

Takuto gave him a small appreciative smile and handed the bow back, rubbing his arm where it ached. He turned back to find that Kaoru and Omi had left, his things resting against the back wall of the room. He was about to walk away, when Koji stopped him. "You hurt your arm though. I can see that much."

The artist let out a soft sigh and nodded his head. "I…don't have the arm strength that you do, Koji," he said softly.

The archer merely stared at him for a moment before walked over to a nearby wall and set the bow to the side. He motioned for his friend to come closer, gently grabbing the injured arm, taking off his glove and pushing back the sleeve of Takuto's shirt. His fingers gently danced over the sore muscles, pausing every now and then, massaging when the other would wince at a particular spot. After several minutes he let his hand rest over the other's arm for a moment before he pulled it away.

"Does it still hurt?" Koji asked as Takuto slipped his jacket back on.

"A little."

"If you give me a moment, I'll change and then come help you put some wrap over it."

Takuto shook his head. "You don't have to do that, Koji. I-I can get someone else to help me."

Koji smirked and waved it off. "It's about time for dinner anyhow. I have to make sure that you eat it."

Takuto blushed slightly. "I don't skip meals anymore…"

Koji chuckled, placing the bow into its protective case before he put it away. "Yes, I know. I just like to eat with you. I guess it's become a habit."

Takuto smiled and went to grab his art materials, hiding the one of Koji as his friend went to retrieve the arrows from the field. Once that was finished, he waited patiently outside of the locker room for Koji to finish changing, still slightly flushed when the archer had teased him by inviting him inside while he wiped himself down and changed. Koji knew that his friend would never enter the locker room and would occasionally tease the other about it.

Once that was done, Koji grabbed his bow and the two traveled back to the dorms, talking about various things that happened during the day. Koji followed the other to his room and waited patiently while the other put his things away. Takuto smiled as he came out and the two headed down to the cafeteria, continuing their conversation. Takuto couldn't help but like these moments, where he would spend time with Koji. The other always knew how to make him feel good.

* * *

Did you like it? I personally had fun writing the little part of the past with the memory sequence thing. haha I'm terrible at making decent comments it seems. Please review and thanks to those who already have!


	3. Chapter 2

My bad. I had this chapter up on , but not here. Whoops. Anyhow, I hope to have a new one to add up soon! I'm really sorry that the update took so long. Anyhow, just so you guys are aware, this story won't be as long as some of the others I've written before (check out my stories on adult fanfiction . net{minus the spaces}, username Aini, to see what I mean.) It'll be 10 chapters, max. Sorry about that. Look forward to an update soon!

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, Iwai-san," Keita said, smiling, "I heard you shot an arrow yesterday!"

Takuto looked over at the young man who had been helping him get out of his funk and smiled, nodding in response. Keita's smile grew and he looked over at his boyfriend. "Isn't it great to try new things, Kazuki?"

"He's done it before," Niwa Tetsuya smirked. "He just wasn't very good at it last time. Ow! What the hell, Hide?!"

Nakajima Hideaki stood behind the president, his hand lowering back to his side. "Learn some tact, Tetsuya."

Takuto looked down at the food on his plate, picking at it. "I wasn't very good this time either."

"I heard you hit the target," Tetsuya argued. "That's better than what Naruse-san could do."

"Humph!" Yukihiko glared. "I'd love to see you play a decent game of tennis too, King."

"Good morning!" Taki exclaimed as he ran up to the table, wrapping his arms excitably around Yukihiko's shoulders. "Morning, Yuki."

Yukihiko's glare changed immediately. "Good morning, Honey." He turned and pecked the boy on the cheek, not bugged when the red head moved to sit in his lap. It actually seemed he was more pleased with the action because he hummed and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. It had been startling how fast he had changed his interest from Keita to the energetic biker.

"I'd like to clarify something though," Tetsuya grinned. "I heard that you were pretty much forced into it by Queen and Shichijo-san."

"Were you really?" Keita asked.

"Does it really matter?" Kaoru walked up to the table, smirking. Omi was right behind him. "The fact is that he did it."

Takuto sighed and tuned out the other's conversations. He really wished Koji were here. He liked it when it was just the two of them. It wasn't that he didn't like the people he was with at the moment; he just wasn't a big socializer. And he definitely did not like being the center of attention. Keita's welcoming party could be a testament of that. He had fainted after all, in a spring. He had heard that he had given Koji a heart attack with that stunt.

"Iwai-san!"

Takuto jumped in his seat and his attention snapped back up to Keita, blushing when the others started to snicker. "I…I'm sorry, Ito-kun…"

Keita gave him a soft smile. "It's alright. You were just deep into your own thoughts."

"Obviously," the King smirked. "You called his name four times."

Takuto flushed even more. "D-Did you?"

"It's not a big deal, Iwai-san," Keita smiled.

"Anyhow, we were wondering if Shinomiya-san did most of the work when he was helping you," Tetsuya stated, receiving another whack on the back of his head from his Vice President. "Damn it!"

"No, I didn't."

Takuto immediately lost the tension in his shoulders at the sound of that voice. He turned his head, eyes trying to convey how thankful he was to the archer. Koji nodded in his direction, Takuto knowing it was the other's way of saying 'you're welcome'. His friend walked up to the table, standing by his chair and turned to look at him. "Does your arm still hurt?"

Takuto nodded slowly and Koji motioned for him to stand up. "I'll make up missing breakfast for you, but let's go get that wrapped now. I'm sorry I didn't do it last night."

"It's alright," Takuto said softly, getting out of his seat.

Kaoru frowned. "He hurt his arm?"

"For the very reason I told you yesterday," Koji stated, pushing Takuto's chair in. "I didn't expand upon it because Takuto doesn't like me to. Excuse us." Takuto nodded his farewell as well before he walked away with Koji.

"I don't see how he could have hurt his arm," Yukihiko frowned. "All he did was pull the string back, right?"

"It's not a matter of the activity," Hideaki stated. "It's a matter of the body that's making the action."

"I'm still confused," Yukihiko mumbled.

Hideaki sighed. "Iwai Takuto suffered from a severe case of depression before he came to this school. He would starve himself as well as other things. His body has been weaker than it should be since he was in the elementary stages of his life. He bruises and strains muscles easily because of that. It's only been under Koji's attention that he's been getting better."

"You're spilling out information that should be kept quiet, Hide," Tetsuya frowned, as the others' expressions ranged from shock to pity. "At least add that these guys shouldn't say anything about it or he'll know that someone spilled the details. Sheesh."

Takuto sat quietly on Koji's bed, his jacket and shirt sitting nicely by his side as his friend searched through his things for the med kit. He didn't hesitate to let the older male take a hold of his arm, examining the bruise that had started to form. Koji frowned before he dipped his hand into some cream, coating the spot with a thin layer, his touch light and caring. Takuto couldn't help but watch the entire time. Koji was always so nice to him, so careful when he was handling the artist's body.

The dorm leader finished wrapping Takuto's arm and started to put his things away when he caught a glance at the other's wrist. He snatched it and looked at it before he let out a relieved sigh, letting go of it once again. "Sorry. I thought you had cut yourself again."

Takuto frowned, holding his wrist in his other hand. "I haven't cut for a long time, Koji."

"I know," Koji said softly, closing his kit and turning back to his friend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound distrusting. I just thought I saw a new cut. You know how much I hated it when you did that."

Takuto merely stared at his wrist, fingers running over the scars. He was slightly shocked when slightly darker fingers came and brushed over the scars as well. He lifted his eyes and found Koji looking sadly upon them too. Takuto frowned, lowering his eyes to the floor once again. Why did it always feel that the other was…disappointed when he looked like that? It was good that he had stopped, right? But the scars always brought back the memories.

Koji sighed softly before he got to his feet and pulled Takuto up as well. He helped the other get back into his shirt and jacket, smiling when the other was finished. Grabbing his own jacket, he let the other out of his room, closing and locking his door. "Well, it's almost time for your first class. I'm sorry for taking you away from your breakfast again."

"It's alright, Koji," Takuto said softly. "I…wasn't that hungry anyhow."

Koji gave his friend a disbelieving look. "You know I'm not going to buy that, right?"

Takuto laughed gently. "Yes."

Koji smiled and shook his head. "In that case, here. I bought it for you before I came to get you." He pulled a granola bar from his pocket and turned it towards the artist. "I knew I'd be taking you away from your meal."

"Oh, no," Takuto said, shaking his head. "Y-You don't have to give that to me. I'm sure that you're hungry too and-"

"I already ate breakfast, Takuto," Koji interrupted. He grabbed the other's hand and placed the bar in it. "And you know I wouldn't leave you alone until you took it. You'd better eat it."

Takuto smiled. "You know I will."

His smile grew as he slowly unwrapped the bar, butterflies roaring in his stomach. Koji was always doing stuff like this for him. Had been ever since they met. The older male had been fairly pushy about it too at first. Wouldn't leave him alone until he had watched him take it and eat it. Now he just trusted him to eat it without having to watch him. He took a bite of it, his chest feeling warm at the thought that Koji had bought this specifically for him. Even if it was just a simple granola bar.

"I'll meet you after you're done with your classes," Koji stated.

Takuto nodded. "Just like you always do."

Koji smiled. "See you soon, Takuto."

Takuto returned the gesture before he walked into the art room, feeling like he was on the clouds. He knew he had a crush on his best friend. He knew he loved everything about the archer. There was no question and it wasn't new to him. And yet he hadn't had any friends when he was younger, so his crushes were usually just from admiring others at a distance. This was the first time he was close to the person, was able to talk with them on a regular basis.

As much as he wanted to tell the other, he always held back because of fear. Fear that Koji would begin to avoid him. Fear that they would stop being friends, even though their friendship was more important to him than the way he felt for the other. Fear that he would be alone again. Fear that his depression would come back full force and this time there wouldn't be anyone to stop him from cutting his wrists and starving himself. Fear was the only reason he stayed silent.

The day went by slowly and just as he always did, Koji met him at the end of his last class. He smiled when he saw the other waiting at the door for him, just like he always did. He followed his friend out of the building towards the archery field, where the rest of the archery club was waiting for their captain. Takuto sat on the bench across the field like he always did and took out his art supplies, sketching various things from other students to the trees and flowers.

He smiled when Keita came running his way, Kazuki following behind him at a much slower pace. The newest student sat down by his side, breathing heavily and beaming which only made Takuto smile himself. Somehow this boy radiated warm, happy energy that no one could deny. When he was upset or sad, there was something terribly wrong. "Hello, Ito-kun."

"May I see what you've sketched today?" Keita asked, his blue eyes shining. How could Takuto deny him?

Smiling, he handed over his small stack of papers, Keita sitting back excitedly before he started to look through each sheet. Grinning, Takuto went back to his current sketch, which was of a patch of flowers, listening as Keita made approving sounds, sharing his thoughts with Kazuki, who seemed to like the pictures just as much. It wasn't until Keita got down to the bottom of the pile when his eyes went wide and he went over to Takuto's side.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed. "Has Shinomiya-san seen this one?"

Takuto turned his attention to the sketch in Keita's hand and he almost blushed. He had forgotten about that picture, the one of Koji pulling back the bow string, posed and ready to let the arrow fly. He thought he had left it in his room yesterday. "No. He hasn't."

"You should show him, Iwai-san," Kazuki smiled. "It really is very good. I'm sure he'd like it and be honored to be one of your subjects in drawing."

Takuto blushed a little as he took back the drawings. "Maybe."

"Come on, Keita," Kazuki stated. "We've got to go meet up with Nakajima-san and King."

"Oh right!" Keita said bouncing up off the bench. "For our double date. I almost forgot. See you later, Iwai-san!"

Takuto gave both boys a small wave as they left, watching as Kazuki grabbed Keita's hand, twining their fingers together. His eyes lingered on their clasped hands for a moment before he sadly turned back to the sketches in his lap. His fingers gently brushed over the picture, down the side of Koji's head and down the neck, his touch light so he wouldn't smudge anything. He blushed when he realized what it was he was doing and he almost snapped his hand back.

He had never done something like that before and it made him nervous to think of anyone seeing him doing it. He hesitantly looked around him, sliding the picture back to the bottom of the pile as he searched the area around him, making sure that no one had seen him. It bugged him that he was so edgy like this at times, but he couldn't help it. If Koji were to catch wind of his crush on him…he really didn't like thinking about what could happen.

Hours passed and soon Koji was the only one in the field, making up for the practice time he lost while he had been helping the other members of the archery club. The days always went like this. Only on Saturdays and Sundays was it any different. Takuto smiled. Tomorrow was a Saturday. He got to spend more time with Koji on those days. He really didn't care what it was that they did exactly. Just the fact that he got to spend time with Koji was enough. And the other seemed to enjoy his presence as well.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kaoru and Omi walking up to him. He didn't notice them until Kaoru gently touched his arm, his head turned to look at them. At first, he was sure that they were going to drag him off into the archery field again, but relaxed and scooted over on the bench so the two had room to sit down. He went back to his current sketch, which just happened to be of the very field in front of him.

"I need to apologize about yesterday, Iwai-san," Kaoru stated.

"We need to," Omi corrected, placing his hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

Takuto looked at the pair curiously before he lowered his eyes to the ground. "I don't know why."

"We were pushy yesterday," Kaoru frowned. "The result was your arm was injured. It our fault that you got hurt."

Takuto smiled sadly. "No…if anything…it's really my fault."

Kaoru looked as if he were ready to say that it wasn't before Omi stopped him shaking his head. Yes, they knew, but they had to act like they didn't. Kaoru sighed, crossed his arms over his chest, looked away, and leaned back against Omi. "I don't see how it is."

_You wouldn't_, Takuto thought to himself and turned to give the couple a small smile. "It's really not that big of a deal, Saionji-san. It…happens all the time. I'm not angry."

"Please accept our apology, Iwai-san," Omi smiled the one that everyone knew and yet showed his sincerity. "We would feel better if you did."

If there was one way to get Takuto to do anything, it was to make him feel guilty. Lowering his head, he looked at his current sketch and suddenly hated it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I…accept your apology, although I don't really deserve it."

Kaoru looked thoroughly frustrated with how Takuto was taking everything so harshly. He merely let out a frustrated sigh, which Takuto also took defensively. Had he not sounded sincere? He really did hate the sketch before him now. He took the paper and crumpled it up, sighing as he leaned back into the bench. Kaoru frowned and decided to keep his mouth shut and not make anymore noises. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was send Takuto back to his older days.

Omi took pity on his lover and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a light kiss to his temple before he turned back to Takuto. "Why did you destroy that picture?"

"It…wasn't any good," Takuto said softly, looking down at the blank sheet in front of him.

Kaoru decided to try and turn the conversation for the better and leaned back on Omi, facing the artist completely. "What else have you drawn today?"

Takuto silently, and hesitantly, handed over the stack of sketches he had done for the day, forgetting once again of the one of Koji sitting at the bottom. He felt slightly better at the approving sounds coming from the others and tried to find a new subject of drawing. It wasn't until he looked over at them that he realized that they were in the perfect position for one. Taking out his pencil, he mentally took a picture, adjusted it a little and began to draw once again.

He had almost finished the sketch when Kaoru and Omi came up to the Koji drawing again. Kaoru smirked and looked back at Omi, who merely smiled in reply, placing a kiss to the Queen's forehead, chuckling when Kaoru lifted his eyes up to the artist, the pages blocking his view of the other's latest sketch. "I think you kept one of your sketches from yesterday with you, Iwai-san."

Takuto looked up and blushed when he realized what the other was talking about. He really should just stick that picture into his art book so others wouldn't see it. "I-I forgot to take that one out yesterday."

Kaoru chuckled and handed back the sketches before his eyes fell upon the artist's current one. "Iwai-san…is that…?"

Takuto grinned and handed it to the other. "I…hope you don't mind…"

Kaoru shook his head, staring in wonder at the picture. He was laying against Omi, his eyes closed and smiling gently while his lover was pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and holding him close. "It's wonderful."

"It's fantastic," Omi added, smiling. "We're proud to be the subjects of one of these great drawings."

"You can keep it if you like," Takuto said, his grin growing.

Kaoru looked up, his eyes wide. "May we? It's such a beautiful picture. But I wouldn't want to take it away should you need it."

Takuto shook his head, eyes shining with the praise. "Really, I can use other pictures. It's yours."

Kaoru smiled and his eyes dropped back to the drawing, Omi nodding his thanks as Kaoru vocalized his. His green eyes were shining and Takuto was half tempted to ask for it back so he could recreate it and color it for them. It made him feel so much better about himself to know that someone really did enjoy his work. He had made someone's day better. That meant the world to him. It meant more than anyone other than Koji would know.

* * *

Despite my bad habit of not updating quickly, reviews are very much appreciated and they do encourage me to write. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up. :D Yay! haha Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for sticking with me on this story. ^_^ Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

Takuto continued to watch as Kaoru and Omi went over his sketch, smiling like they had received a million dollars. He didn't notice Koji walking over to them until the archer was standing right next to them, a small grin on his face. Takuto returned it and stood up, gathering his things before he turned to the couple still sitting on the bench. Kaoru turned to him once more with thankful eyes, smiling and nodding before he went back to admiring the picture in his hands. Omi vocally expressed his thanks before they left.

"What did you give them?" Koji asked as they walked away.

"I…drew a sketch of them," Takuto answered. "Saionji-san really liked it so…I gave it to them."

"Ah," Koji nodded. "I wonder if all of the others would react the same way they did if you drew a picture of them. I'm sure they'd be honored."

Takuto paused staring at the ground as he walked before he licked his lips. "Would you?"

Koji looked over at his friend, slightly confused. "Would I be honored?"

Takuto nodded and continued to fight his blush. He unconsciously held his art supplies tighter as he waited for his friend's answer. If he said no, he wasn't ever going to let Koji know that he had already drawn him. Quite a few times actually. But if he said yes…well, he might even show the picture to him, give it to him if he wanted it. It would definitely make him feel very relieved. And that way he could continue to draw him and not feel like a stalker.

"Do you even have to ask, Takuto?" Koji grinned, chuckling and shaking his head. "Of course I would. I'd hope you would share the picture with me as well."

"Why?"

Koji smirked. "So I can see how much you changed my appearance to make me look better."

"I don't need to change anything about your appearance, Koji," Takuto said softly, blushing slightly.

Koji gave him a sincere smile as they entered the cafeteria. "Thank you, Takuto. I appreciate that comment."

They go their meals and moved to sit over in a corner table. If there was one thing the two of them like it was solitude. Takuto's introverted personality liked a little company, but not too much. He wasn't that big of a party person. Keita's welcoming party was the biggest group party that he had ever willingly gone to. Koji, although more social than his artistic friend, also enjoyed small groups and would often try to find time where he could share it with a friend or two.

"Are you glad it's a weekend?" Takuto asked once they were seated.

Koji nodded. "What would you like to do this weekend? I have nothing that I need to attend other than acting as dorm president."

Takuto shrugged. "I don't really care. You know I wouldn't mind just staying in my room."

Koji shook his head. "Yes, I know. That's why I try to keep you out of it."

Takuto gave him a small grin. "You do a good job."

Chuckling, Koji nodded. "I suppose. Why don't we go to the other side of the island for the day? Take some packed lunches and just enjoy nature?"

Pausing, Takuto stirred some of his rice around before he nodded his head. "That sounds good. Just the two of us?"

"Of course," Koji answered, "unless you'd like to invite anyone else."

"No, I'm fine with just the two of us," Takuto stated softly, smiling in his mind. It wasn't often that he would get to spend time alone with Koji like that, especially as the other had so many duties with his positions as dorm leader and archery captain. Lately, he'd been extremely busy dealing with those positions. He was glad that Koji had finally decided to take a break. Even if he was trying to become a doctor, every professional needs vacation time.

"What would you like in your lunch tomorrow?" Koji asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Whatever you'd like to make," Takuto said gently, giving him a small smile. "You know I like anything you make."

Koji chuckled softly. "Yes, I know, but I'm asking you for specifics. I already know you like the way I make the rice and desserts, but what about the actual course?"

They quietly discussed it to themselves, Koji bothering his friend until Takuto finally decided on something, despite the fact that he really didn't care. But when Koji wanted someone to make a decision, he wouldn't leave them alone until they did. Takuto knew that fact very well. He still remembered well when Koji had asked him where they should eat one weekend. That conversation and debate had lasted a good two hours.

****************************

"_Do you think it might be better if we stayed on campus today?"_

"_The weather's fine, Takuto. We're not going to have any trouble with it today."_

A soft sigh left Takuto's lips as he stared at the ever darkening sky. And yet it wasn't late in the day. In fact, it was barely past noon. The two of them had been up since eight in the morning and Takuto had frowned at the morning sky. There was not a spot of blue and the sun was barely shining through. Koji had waved his hand at it and said that it was probably just going to be cloudy. After dressing warmly, they had set out. Now, they were half way to their destination and the sky was getting darker.

"Koji, I think we ought to turn around," the artist stated, frowning at the sky.

Koji paused in his trek and looked upwards. "Hmm…It has gotten darker, hasn't it?"

"I think it's going to-"

Thunder crashed and almost as if they were in a movie, rain started to pour from the sky, steadily getting heavier and heavier. Koji frowned and grabbed his friend's wrist, pulling him into the woods. Takuto made no objections and wondered where they were going. He was glad that the older male knew this side of the island as well as he did. It didn't stop the rain from pouring though and by the time they had made it to a small cabin, both of them were entirely and thoroughly soaked.

Koji sighed softly. "I'm sorry Takuto. We should have just stayed on campus."

"It's alright Koji," Takuto said quietly, removing his pack from his back. He had to make sure that his art supplies were still dry. Fortunately, they were. He let out a soft sigh of relief before he set the slightly wet bag to the side of the small room. He looked around the cabin, finally realizing how small it really was. In the room they were in, there was a fireplace and a table with two chairs, a small kitchen like area sitting in a small room behind the table. There was a small hallway that led to a bathroom behind the fireplace and directly next to the room they were in was a room with a single, queen sized bed.

His viewing was interrupted as a harsh sneeze made its way out of his body, catching Koji's attention immediately. Takuto sniffed slightly and shivered in his wet clothing, opening the door of the cabin and wringing out his hair to get out some of the wetness. When he came back in, Koji had returned from the bathroom with a towel and wrapped it in his friend's hair. "Get as much water out as you can. It's best if you don't get sick."

"Thank you," he nodded, grinning when Koji merely smiled and went to the fireplace. Takuto busied himself with trying to dry out his hair while Koji started to build a fire. It wasn't long before a fire had been started and Takuto immediately started to feel warmer. His hair was mostly dry at this point, but he still shivered slightly in his wet clothes. Outside, the rain continued to fall and lighting illuminated the sky, thundering rumbling after it.

"Takuto, you should get out of your wet clothes," Koji stated, walking into the room with the bed. "If you stay in them you'll get sick."

Takuto blushed slightly and set the towel over one of the back of the chairs. Undress? In front of Koji? Yes, the other had seen him naked before, but that had been with other people. Now it was just him and the other. He relaxed immensely when Koji came out of the room with a robe for him to wear, taking it and nodding his thanks before he started to pull off his shirt, using the towel to wipe off the excess water from his shoulders and chest before he pulled the robe on, missing how Koji had stared at him the entire time.

"Are…are you going to change, Koji?" Takuto asked softly as he fiddled with the belt on his pants. "I don't want you to…get sick either."

Koji nodded slowly and looked towards the fire. "Yes, I'll be changing in just a minute. I'm going to set up something in front of the fire though so our clothes can dry."

Takuto nodded and bent down to pull off his pants, blushing even worse when his boxers started to slide down with them. He was unaware of Koji's sideway glance, the dark-haired male watching as the pale skin was revealed ever so slightly. He didn't notice the discreet disappointed look the other got when he slowly pulled them back up and wrapped the robe around him, kicking off the wet pants, socks, and shoes as he tied it closed.

He watched as Koji finished putting up the clothes rack and set it to the side of the fireplace before he reached for Takuto's clothes, hanging them up so the water could drip off of them and dry by the fire place. He stood up and turned to his friend, smirking a little. "Takuto, your boxers need to dry too."

The artist flushed. "I…um…m-my boxers are-"

"Takuto, you were drenched," Koji interrupted. "There's no way your under clothing survived that downpour."

The blush grew deeper in color. "Y-Yes, but…um…alright." Slowly, and slightly embarrassed, he pulled the robe back, letting Koji get a good look at his pale legs as he started to pull his boxers down. He tried to be quick about it, but that only served to make him lose his balance. Koji was there to catch him almost instantly, although the force of the other's body forced both of them to the ground, Koji's body wrapped as protectively around the other as he could be.

They landed on the ground with a heavy thud, Takuto practically resting on Koji's chest. His heart was beating several beats per minute, his eyes clenched shut. Koji was worrying over him instantly. "Takuto, are you alright? Where did you land? Does it hurt?"

The lighter-haired male's eyes slowly opened, his heart moving faster when he realized where he was. He was lying on Koji, wrapped in the other's arms. As much as he wanted the moment to last forever, he knew it couldn't. "I'm fine, Koji. I landed on my hip and it just stings a little."

Koji wasted no time in turning Takuto gently onto his other side. His hand pulled away part of the robe to examine the other's hip, Takuto's eyes going wide and his face turning as red as a tomato. His hands moved, regretfully, away from Koji's chest and covered himself as best as he could with the other half of the robe, blushing even deeper when Koji's hand ran tenderly over his hip. It was no doubt going to bruise, but his mind was focused on the other's touch.

"Well, you didn't crack the bone," Koji said, relaxing, and pushing the other off of him and up to his side. It was then that he noticed the other's blush and his death-like grip on the robe. He flushed slightly himself when he realized why the other was. "Takuto, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's alright, Koji," Takuto said softly, giving the other a small smile. "I just…wasn't prepared for it. Y-You should go get into a robe yourself."

Koji smiled at the other and got up. "Alright. In the meantime, hang your boxers. I'll be out soon." Without another word, he got up and left to go into the room. Why Takuto hadn't done that, he didn't know, but his mind wasn't focused on that. As soon as Koji had closed the door to the small room, his hand moved to where a bruise was forming on his hip, retracing every move that Koji's had made. It made him shiver slightly.

Getting up, and wincing a little, he made his way over to a nearby window, watching as the rain continued to fall after he had hung his boxers to dry. It was still as heavy as it had been when they had come here. He looked over to a nearby clock and was surprised to see that a couple of hours had passed and that it was now 2:30 in the afternoon. How had time passed so quickly? And the rain had been going for two hours straight! How long were they going to be stranded in this cabin?

He barely turned his head when Koji came out of the room with his own wet clothes in hand. Sighing softly, he turned away from the window, shivering a little at the cold that had seeped in from the glass and walked over towards the fire. It was then that he noticed how Koji was wearing his robe. His chest was barely covered by it, open for any eyes to see. Takuto was sure that he would be staring at it for as long as Koji was wearing it.

"Ready to eat something?" Koji asked, looking over at his friend. "I don't know if our lunches survived the rain or not." He walked over to the pack he had been carrying and pulled out the bento boxes he had prepared that morning. He sighed in relief when he discovered that the food was still good. He grinned as he brought the boxes over to the table, setting them on the table and sitting down in a chair, Takuto slowly doing the same.

"Koji, how do you know about this place?" Takuto asked, pulling out his chopsticks and stirring his rice a little before he ate some.

"It should be common knowledge to all of the students who are taking a trek to this side of the island," Koji stated. "I found this place by accident and asked one of the staff about it. They informed me that this cabin, as well as others, was built as a refuge for students who were either lost or caught in a storm if they were on this side of the island. There's a phone in the kitchen for those who are lost or are planning on staying overnight."

"Hmm," Takuto said thoughtfully. "It was a good thing you did find it. We'd certainly be in a bad spot if you hadn't."

Koji chuckled softly. "Yes, that is true I suppose."

They ate the rest of their meal in quiet conversation, Koji occasionally getting up and placing more wood into the fire. Luckily, there was quite a bit and it looked like they weren't going to run out of heat for a very long time. It could easily get them to tomorrow morning, should they be stuck here for that long. Takuto's eyes wandered once again to Koji's chest before he forced his eyes to look back at his meal. He really hoped that their clothes would dry quickly.

* * *

Oh, they're stuck in a cabin! Alone! What's going to happen to our two boys? I'll leave you to guess for a while. XD

Please review! Thanks


	5. Chapter 4

Ah, the next chapter. ^_^ I recently watched all 13 episodes of Gakuen Heaven again and got the urge to finish this chapter! Hooray! haha That and I want to write a bunch of one shots for my favorite pairings. XD But I think I'll finish this story first, hm? That sounds like a plan to me. I have far too many I need to finish. haha ^_^; Anywho, enjoy the chapter and please leave me a review! :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Several more hours had passed, the two spending that time talking and playing small games. It was now nearing the evening and Koji was looking through the cupboards and fridge to see what was available to cook for dinner. Takuto had sat down at the table to leave the other in the kitchen for a moment, his hand drawing almost on automatic as his mind forced the picture from his mind down to his fingers. It wasn't until Koji poked his head out from the kitchen area that Takuto realized what it was he was drawing.

"I've found some chicken breasts," Koji stated. "Does that sound good to you?"

Takuto smiled and nodded. "Yes. Prepare them however you'd like to."

Koji nodded and went back into the kitchen, leaving Takuto to look down at his drawing. He blushed furiously as he looked over it. Koji was lying on his side, his head propped up by the palm of one of his hands as the elbow supported it, an almost amused smirk on his face. He was wearing the simple robe, his chest more exposed than it really was, the ties around his waist loose. One leg lie flat, the other bent to make an odd triangle, revealing quite a bit of skin on Koji's legs. Takuto blushed even redder. What the hell was he drawing?!

Completely and totally embarrassed, he stuck the drawing at the back of his sketch book, along with other sketches he had forgotten to remove. Why had he drawn that? It confused him to no end. And yet he couldn't find himself able to destroy it. He wanted to stare at it some more, but it was mortifying to think that Koji might see it. What would his friend think? He wasn't a stalker, but the picture could very well make someone think that. Or make them think he was pervert.

He jumped when a startled yelp came from the kitchen followed by a hiss of pain. Quickly, he jumped up and made his way to the kitchen, eyes falling on Koji's chest. Some of the hot oil in the pan had apparently popped up and got his friend on the chest. Slowly he made his way over to the other and pulled the pan off of the stove, turning it off. Koji let out a spluttered protest, but Takuto grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the kitchen towards their packs.

"Takuto, really, I'm fine," Koji stated as he was gently pushed towards a chair.

"That large red mark says otherwise," Takuto said, pulling a first aid kit out of Koji's pack. "You should have closed this."

Koji sighed softly as Takuto began to put some burn cream over the wound. "Yes, I know. It was stupid of me."

"At least it wasn't worse than this," Takuto said softly. His fingers softly pressed a bandage over the wound, savoring every touch. He hated acting like a hormonal teenage boy, but in a sense, he still was. He was touching Koji's chest and for what little time he was getting to do so, he was marveling at how smooth it was, hairless and slightly darker than his own skin. He blushed faintly when he realized that he had been staring at it for a little while too long and pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

He swallowed as he stood up, the first aid kit in hand. Turning away and placing it back in Koji's pack, he continued to fight the urge to blush. He wouldn't do it. He refused to. Having kept himself calm, he turned back to face the other, pulling the top of the other's robe closed over his chest. "Let's avoid more burns tonight."

It would forever be remembered at how shocked he was when Koji grabbed his hands. Fighting the blush became harder and he slowly lifted his eyes to look at the dark blue eyes looking down at him. He was at a loss for words, not sure what to say when the other simply continued to look at him. His heart was racing, and he was doing everything in his power to keep himself calm. It wasn't exactly working. "K-Koji?"

"Thank you, Takuto," Koji said softly, letting go of the other's hands. "I'll be sure to be more careful when I'm cooking in only a robe." He smirked and turned back towards the kitchen, chuckling softly to himself.

Takuto was still trying to remember how to breathe by the time he had sat down. His hand moved up to his forehead, running into his hair. What was that? He wasn't sure what had just happened. He was sure Koji had grabbed his hands and held them for a few seconds. A few seconds longer than what was considered to be normal. He wasn't sure how to handle this new thought. Trying to focus on other things, he walked over to their clothes and felt them, frowning. They were still fairly damp. Not that it mattered though. The rain hadn't stopped yet.

Slowly, Takuto made his way to the kitchen, peeking in to see Koji busily chopping up vegetables to drop into the hot oil. "Koji, did you call the school? I don't think we'll be getting back tonight, seeing as it's already getting dark outside."

Koji shook his head and dropped the vegetables into the oil, lifting the pan off of the burner as they sizzled in the hot liquid. "No, I didn't call them. It looks like we won't be getting back tonight. I'll call them once we're done with our dinner. I'll have to tell King that he'll have to act as the dorm leader for the night. Which means Nakajima-san will end up doing it."

Takuto nodded, grinning, and went back to sit at the table, pouring over his sketches. He found the one of Koji that he had done so many days ago, the one that Keita, Kazuki, Kaoru, and Omi had all commented on. His fingers ran over the image before he flipped it to his most recent one of the other. He blushed once more at the site of it. It was almost as if Koji were inviting him to come into the picture. Oh, how he wished he could.

It suddenly occurred to him that the two of them would be sharing the bed tonight. He knew this because Koji wouldn't tolerate the idea of him sleeping elsewhere, and vice versa. They could argue about it for hours if they wanted to, but it would end up being the same no matter what they said. He was slightly nervous yet excited about that prospect. He had a tendency to be rather clingy to things in his sleep. He wasn't looking forward to telling his friend that.

Koji finished dinner quickly after that, writing down what he used on a piece of paper so he could tell the staff over this part of the island about what they used. Takuto had put his sketches to the side, once the other had laid out their supper and the two had a pleasant meal. As always, they talked about whatever came to mind, simply enjoying each other's company. Once dinner was finished, Takuto insisted upon washing the dishes while Koji called the school. It was only fair that he did some of the work.

Once he was finished with the dishes, he dried his hands and moved to make his way out of the kitchen and into the room where Koji was sitting at the table. He froze when he walked into the room, finding Koji staring over his sketches. He nearly fainted when he realized which one his friend was staring at. He had never told the other that he couldn't look at his work. In fact, he had encouraged it. And now he was wishing with both body and soul that he hadn't.

He paled when the other looked up at him, almost in a daze. He had a sudden urge to run. Run out of that small cabin and never come back. Just find a small hole and bury himself inside of it. Koji would hate him for this. He could feel the incoming disaster. He almost slipped down the wall right then and there and cried. He really wanted to. With the look Koji was giving him, he couldn't be sure what the other was thinking, but his mind was screaming that it wasn't good.

"Takuto, you…" Koji started, getting up from his seat and placing the sketches down. He started to move towards the artist, who backed up against the wall as far as he could.

"K-Koji, I…I c-can explain," he started as the other walked over towards him. "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to-"

He closed his eyes when the other stopped in front of him and held his breath. He was expecting a blow, a slap, anything that would hurt. Startled didn't even begin to describe how he felt when a calm, gentle hand placed itself on the side of his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up at the other, surprised by the almost…elated look on Koji's face. He relaxed only slightly when the thumb began to rub almost tenderly against his cheek before Koji pulled him into a hug.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Koji whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the artist's forehead. His hands rubbed up and down Takuto's arms, calming the other down and helping his body relax, the tension slowly slipping away. He knew how bad things could get if Takuto wasn't calmed immediately. The last time the other had been this frightened he had jumped at every sound, practically fearing for his life. "Why didn't you say…that you had feelings for me?"

Takuto closed his eyes and buried his face into Koji's shoulder, his hands curling in the fabric of the robe in front of him. "I…I was afraid. Afraid that…you would hate me. Afraid that I'd lose you as a friend." He couldn't stop the tears, his relief and fears pouring out in each drop. "Afraid that I-I'd fall back into my depressive h-habits. I didn't want that. I d-didn't want to g-go back to that. N-Not without you."

"Shh, it's alright, Takuto," Koji stated quietly, pulling the other closer to him. "I wouldn't ever leave your side. I won't leave you to be alone. Take deep breaths and calm down your mind."

"You…don't hate me, Koji?" Takuto asked softly, turning his head to the side and breathing calmly as the dark-haired male started to run his fingers through his hair.

"Very much the opposite, Takuto," Koji grinned, pressing his forehead against Takuto's. "Let's move away from this cold wall, hm?" He guided the artist over towards the fire and sat down on the rug sitting in front of the fireplace. He pulled the other in between his legs, wrapped his arms around him and let his chin settle on top of his head. "This is much better, don't you think?"

Takuto nodded and tried to get closer to the other. It felt so good, so good to be held like this. He had always imagined what it would be like, but it couldn't compare to the real thing. And yet was it only for tonight? Was Koji only doing this to comfort him or did he really reciprocate his feelings? Slowly, Takuto pulled back and looked at the other with a questioning gaze, unsure of how to state the question or even if he had the guts to ask it.

Koji merely smiled at the other and tenderly grabbed the sides of his head. Slowly, he leaned forward and placed his lips on top of the artist's. Takuto froze momentarily before he pressed back hesitantly, eyes falling half closed. He loved it when Koji would practically read his mind. It made his life so much easier. His hands came up and tentatively rested on Koji's shoulders. The archery captain took this as encouragement and pulled the other closer, his hands moving down to the other's back.

Takuto wasn't expecting the other to lie down and definitely wasn't expecting to be pulled down with him. But he wasn't complaining. Their kiss continued, languid and slow as Koji pressed his tongue against his lips, seeking for entrance. Takuto moaned softly as the other's slick muscle invaded his mouth and caressed his orifice. He pulled back when Koji's hand came to rest on his bruised hip, the pressure making him wince.

"Sorry," Koji whispered, staring up at the other. "I had forgotten."

"It's alright," Takuto said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spoil that."

Koji sighed. "Takuto, you ruined nothing. Why don't we move to the bed though? It's getting late."

"What about the fire?"

"There's a screen for it," Koji stated, pointing over to a metal contraption that Takuto hadn't noticed before.

Slowly, the two of them got up, Takuto moving into the room as Koji set up the protective screen in front of the fireplace. For a moment, Takuto was unsure whether he should sleep with the robe on or not. He flushed at the thought of sleeping naked next to Koji. It was bit much for his mind to handle. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, still debating whether he should wear the robe or not.

He jumped slightly when two arms came and wrapped around his waist. He relaxed immediately, blushing slightly when Koji chuckled. Were they moving too quickly? It was less than an hour ago that they had practically admitted that they liked each other, less than that for their first kiss. His eyes closed and he shivered at the thought. He liked kissing Koji. It was so much more satisfying then he ever thought it would have been.

A kiss on his neck made him shiver as Koji's hands moved to untie his robe. He bit his lower lip and tried to control the beating of his heart. Were they…going to have sex? As appealing as the idea was, he wasn't sure he was ready for that step. Another shiver shook his frame as Koji's fingers pulled back the robe, slowly revealing his pale skin to the open air. He loved the way Koji's fingers barely danced over his skin, sending small sparks where ever they touched.

"K-Koji, are you…"

"Not tonight," Koji said softly, letting the robe fall to the ground. "Some other time. Especially as you've got a hurt hip and arm. I just want to admire you."

Takuto blushed. "There's nothing to admire…"

"That's not true," Koji argued, wrapping his arms around Takuto, pressing a light kiss to the artist's shoulder. "Gods, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Takuto's blush grew. "M-Maybe we should go to bed now?"

Koji nodded, smirking. "Alright, we'll go to bed now." He chuckled softly as Takuto got into the bed, trying to cover his more intimate parts as best as possible. Trying to slow down his beating heart, Takuto slid under the covers, staring up at the ceiling as Koji walked to the other side of the bed, taking off his robe. Takuto couldn't help but stare as more of the archer's body was revealed to him, lowering his eyes when he slid onto the bed and under the covers.

Without a word, Koji pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his frame and tangling their legs together. As awkward as it was for the artist, he found that he didn't really mind as much as he thought he would have. He relaxed and let his head rest on Koji's shoulder, his hand tentatively coming to sit upon Koji's chest. The archer smiled and wrapped the hand with his own, pulling the artist closer to him and burying his nose in the light colored hair.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked softly, letting his eyes close.

"Yes," Takuto said softly, closing his eyes as well.

"Good," Koji grinned. "Sleep well, Takuto."

Takuto couldn't stop the small grin from gracing his face. There was so much love said in his name that no one could have missed it. "…thank you."

Koji didn't say anything. He merely pulled Takuto closer and pressed a kiss to his head. They had lots of things to discuss, but it could wait until tomorrow. It was still raining and the pair would have to make their way back to the campus. They were lucky that tomorrow was a Sunday and they wouldn't be missing any classes.

* * *

*dances* They kissed! And they know about each other's feelings! Yay! haha Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. And I'll tell you right now that there won't be any cabin smex. ^_^; Sorry. Maybe later. *snickers* Please review and thanks!!


	6. Chapter 5

IT LIVES! lol J/K sorry about the lack of updates. Life has been...hectic on my end of the world. *sigh* Hopefully you guys can forgive me. :sweatdrop: Anywho, here's the new chapter! Also, I won't be making this a yaoi story any more. There'll be touches of it, but it's mostly shounen-ai. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was several days after Takuto had been stranded in a cabin with Koji and he was the happiest person in the world. Though they hadn't brought their relationship out in the open, the two were definitely now a couple. They hadn't had sex yet, but in the artist's mind, he was more then willing to wait for the right moment. He wasn't a virgin but that didn't mean he had done it more then once. And once was all he had on his record of experience. So the idea of sex unnerved him.

This particular day found him sitting out by the archery field, sketching whatever came to mind, which was mostly of Koji as of late. The archer didn't seem to mind and even encouraged it. There were a couple times that Takuto had taken some artistic liberties and had drawn the other as one of those fantasy or medieval archers, dressed in funny clothes and making a spectacular pose. Koji would always laugh at those ones, saying that he would never be anything like that.

Despite this, those were the versions of Koji that the artist loved to draw most. Even though he wanted to, he didn't draw that way often, not wanting to get tired of the image. He loved to fantasize about himself being some troubled peasant or noble and Koji coming to his aid. It wasn't as grand with a bow and arrow, but there were some things about Koji that Takuto would never change, even in his fantasies. Koji's love for archery was one of those.

The artist was so swallowed by his work that he didn't notice when Koji came his way. He jumped slightly when he did look in his direction, blushing slightly when the other laughed. Koji merely sat down next to him and scooted in as close as he could, moving an arm around the other's shoulders in a way that could be seen as friendly, but to Takuto meant so much more. He smiled and let the other look at his work, which was of the trees that surrounded him today.

"They're lovely," Koji commented, eyes scanning over every detail. "You've made them come alive."

"Koji, they're already alive," Takuto pouted.

The archer laughed. "I meant in the picture. It's rare for a piece of art to make living objects actually look alive. You do that very well."

"Oh," the blonde said dumbly. "Thank you."

Koji glanced at the other before he placed the paper to the side, making sure it wouldn't blow away. "Despite how wonderful your artwork is, there is something else I'd rather stare at."

"Really?" the artist asked, looking up at the other. "What?"

"You," the other replied, smirking when a blush covered Takuto's cheeks.

"D-Don't say stuff like that," Takuto whispered, though he secretly enjoyed it.

"I know you love it," Koji replied softly, bringing his hand up to the other's chin. He gently turned his head till he was facing him and pressed his lips up against the artist's. Takuto stiffened at first, his mind instantly wondering if there was anyone around, but as the archer became more insistent, he simply let go and pressed back softly. Koji replied with an appreciative hum, letting his hand slide to the back of the blonde's head, pulling him closer.

Closing his eyes, Takuto opened his mouth to the archer's questing tongue, hesitantly pushing his own to play with it. He was still nervous about these kinds of things, wondering if he was doing them right or wrong. Yet Koji never said anything negative about them. Of course, that truly didn't have anything to whether he was doing something badly. Koji would never hurt his feelings. As the kiss continue, the blonde let his mind simply melt, his fingers trembling as they held onto his art supplies.

"I wondered if there was something going on between the two of you."

Takuto's eyes snapped open and he pulled back slightly, his eyes jumping to the pair standing behind Koji. He blushed deeply when Kaoru smirked, while Omi merely gave him a knowing smile. Lowering his eyes, he was half tempted to bury his beet-red face into Koji's shoulder, but thought that it would be more embarrassing if he did so. Koji gently rubbed the back of his neck before his hand slid away and he turned to face the couple.

"That kiss confirms I was right," Kaoru smiled.

Koji's eyes narrowed slightly as his hand came to rest on Takuto's, squeezing it slightly. "Did you have to say that at this particular time? Could this not have waited?" Takuto kept his eyes lowered, though he appreciated the archer's comforting gesture, smiling slightly before squeezing just barely himself.

"Don't be angry, Shinomiya-san," Omi said gently. "We're sorry if we've bothered you."

A sigh left the archer's lips as he closed his eyes. He held them shut for a moment before he opened them again and looked directly at the Queen. "Was there something you needed? If there wasn't, I can't imagine the two of you coming here otherwise."

"Although our walks to tend to take us along this road, I do have something I need to speak with you about," Kaoru nodded. "If you'd come to the treasury, I'd appreciate it. I'll explain to you on the way."

Koji gave one nod as his reply and stood up, letting go of the blonde's hand. Slightly disappointed, Takuto decided that he would finish sketching for the evening and then head back to his rooms. He could always catch up with the other there. He wasn't expecting Koji to pull him to his feet as well before he slowly started to put his art utensils away. The artist blushed slightly, and he fiddled with his art pad, wrinkling the top sheet of paper slightly.

"K-Koji, I don't need to come along," he whispered, though it was loud enough for the others to hear him. "Saionji-san said he needed to talk to you."

"I'm not leaving you here, Takuto," Koji answered.

"I wouldn't ask you to leave his side either," Kaoru grinned impishly.

Takuto flushed slightly. "I just…didn't want to be in the way."

Koji sighed softly and smiled, pulling the blonde next to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the artist's forehead before he whispered, "You're never in the way." With that said he turned and walked to Kaoru's side, the Queen giving him a warm smile before he turned his attention to Koji. Hesitantly, Takuto began to follow, not sure what else to do. He felt unsure until Omi stepped in next to him, smiling like he always did. Yet it didn't do much to calm him.

"Are you happy, Iwai-san?" the programmer asked.

"Happy?" Takuto asked softly, staring at the pavement in front of him, which also happened to be where Koji's feet were.

"Yes, with Shinomiya-san," Omi asked, still smiling. "You appear to be."

Takuto had to smile slightly at that. "D-Do I?"

Omi nodded. "You're artwork has also gotten better, hasn't it?"

The artist couldn't stop himself from smiling then. "Yes. I…I suppose I am happy."

"As you should be," the programmer responded. "He certainly is happy."

The blonde was silent for a moment before he looked up from the pavement, to stare at Koji's back. "Is he?"

"You can't tell?" Omi grinned. "Ah, but then love is blind, hm?"

Takuto chose to not respond, merely thinking over what Omi had said. Was he really happier? He truly did enjoy doing more of his artwork. And they were no longer depressive or dark, to the point of where they would scare even him after they were finished. Now they were a joy to look upon. And Koji's aim had been stupendous as of late, bumping him up to the first place in archery because of it. Were they both truly happier? He certainly couldn't deny it now that he saw the signs.

When they arrived at the Treasury, the artist was about to wait outside the doors when Kaoru merely pushed him inside, saying that it would be rude to leave him there. Omi guided him to an open seat and brought him something to drink while Koji and the Queen discussed something in front of the computer screen. Although uncomfortable at being treated with such hospitality, he accepted it and tried to remain polite. He simply wasn't a social person.

Koji and Kaoru finished quickly and Takuto was relieved. As much as he enjoyed Omi and Kaoru's presence, he really was ready to go back to the dorms and spend some time with Koji. The archer had been busy as of late, but had finally managed to squeeze in some free time. And tonight they would be spending it together. He smiled and bowed while thanking the two for their service, the other two responding that he didn't need to be quite so formal.

"I'll compare your reports with my own tomorrow," Koji replied, nodding his head. "I have plans for tonight however." He looked over at the artist, who flushed slightly and lowered his eyes.

Omi's smile widened while Kaoru merely smirked. "Ah, well, enjoy yourself then. The both of you."

Koji turned to leave when Takuto paused, as if wanting to say something. The archer looked at him and instantly knew what was on the other's mind. And he heartily agreed with it. "Saionji-san, I would ask that you wouldn't spread around what you saw today. We're…not ready for that yet."

"We won't say a word," Kaoru responded. "It shall be known only to us for now."

"Thank you," Takuto said softly, staring at the floor. He nodded again and quickly left the room, Koji not too far behind him. Their trip back to the dorms was silent, though they both didn't mind it. It was now dark out and with no one else on campus Koji didn't waste any time in slipping his arm around the artist's waist. Takuto flushed faintly, but leaned into the other, simply enjoying the feel of the archer's arm and hand on him. He loved it.

Once inside the dorms, they headed directly for their own bedrooms, which happened to be right next to each other. Takuto immediately put his art things away, stripped off his jacket, and stepped onto the balcony that connected their two rooms. Looking around, he didn't notice anyone, and went to the other's window. He knocked hesitantly and Koji was there in an instant. The door was pushed aside and he was practically dragged in before it closed again.

The archer wasted little time in getting Takuto towards the bed, yet he was gentle in all of his actions, never once seeming to be pushy. The artist followed willingly, though he always got nervous at this point. Koji and he had never gotten as far as actual sex, but that didn't mean they didn't play with each other. He knew the archer was slowly getting him used to the idea and he was more then grateful for that fact and would willingly give himself to the other each time because of it.

Once he was sitting on the bed, Takuto pushed himself as far back onto it as he could. Koji smiled and climbed on right next to him before taking his lips once more in a kiss. While the artist was expecting it to turn demanding, it remained gentle and soothing, calming his trouble nerves. It wasn't that he hated this. Oh no. He absolutely _loved_ it. He just wasn't sure of himself. He'd never had a lot of self confidence in the first place.

His eyes fluttered shut when the archer slipped his tongue inside. Koji's tongue ran over his teeth and gums, not missing one spot before it started to play with his own. Gently, he pushed his tongue to play with Koji's, but didn't dare fight for dominance of the situation. Koji was in complete control and Takuto wasn't going to have it any other way. He briefly wondered if the archer would want him to ever be in control, but the thought was washed away from the power of Koji's lips.

Takuto's breath hitched in his throat when Koji's hand started to slide up his shirt. He trembled under the touch, more out of excitement then nervousness. He knew what was coming next and he anticipated it with eagerness. He wasn't disappointed and he squirmed slightly when long, callused fingers started to roll his nipples. He moaned softly and he was rewarded for the sound when he received a quick pinch to the nipple. He barely noticed when the other started to unbutton his shirt, making access to the pert nubs easier.

Koji let him back up for air momentarily as his hand started to wander downwards. His other arm was holding the blonde close, wrapped tightly around his waist, though it was starting to pull away the artist's shirt. Once the artist had caught his breath, the archer attacked his lips again, not allowing him to argue about where his hand was going. Takuto whimpered slightly as his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, allowing Koji almost complete access to his hard erection. All that was in the way were his briefs.

Yet, much to his surprise, Koji didn't pull the elastic fabric down. The artist whined as he was cupped through his underwear, his body twitching and squirming at the feeling. He wanted to protest and say it wasn't fair, but his mouth was currently occupied, being fully ravished by the archer's. Shivering, Takuto didn't want to be the only receiver of this pleasure and his shaking hand started to fumble around with Koji's pants, hoping to do the same to the other.

The archer practically growled into the kiss and Takuto stilled his hand, not wanting to make a wrong move. Yet the growl hadn't seemed to be a warning one and he hesitantly started to slip the pant's zipper down. He had to move his hand back as the archer remove his shirt, but it quickly returned to its previous spot. He didn't even notice his shirt being thrown to the floor as his shakily tried to return the attention that Koji was giving him, though his touches were much softer and less confident.

Pulling back, the archer let the artist gasp for air once again as he pressed their foreheads together. The blonde's eyes were tightly shut and Koji couldn't help but think it was somewhat adorable. Grinning he leaned towards the other's ear, licking the shell of it before he whispered for the other to only focus on the pleasure he was receiving and not to worry about returning it. Takuto whimpered at the words and the feeling and opened his mouth to protest. It was quickly closed once again by the archer's sure lips.

Takuto struggled to continue his ministrations and finally gave up, moving both hands up to cling to Koji's shirt. The archer decided to reward the other for listening to his words and slipped his hand inside of the artist's underwear, wrapping his fingers around the other's hot length. The blonde cried out and his hips bucked eagerly into the other's hand, wanting more of the sweet friction he felt. Koji slowly stroked him, enjoying how the artist's member would twitch and throb in his hand.

A gasp left Takuto's lips as he let his head fall back, panting for the air his body needed. Koji moved his mouth's attentions to the other's pale neck, nibbling and sucking on the smooth skin. The blonde wasn't sure how much more he could take and started to mix a whimper and a mewl, letting the other know he was ready to release. He arched his neck, giving the archer more room to work. He was desperate for release and if his bucking hips didn't signify that, he wasn't sure what would.

As much as he'd like to continue teasing the other, Koji was fairly needy for his own release. He was glad that the blonde had earlier opened his pants or he would be unbearably tight at the moment. With that in his mind, he latched onto the patch of skin that rested between Takuto's neck and shoulder, sucking harshly and vigorously, hoping to leave his mark. His hand sped up in it's pace and Takuto was writhing under the ministrations.

"Koji!"

The sound of his name being cried out that way sent a shiver down the archer's spine and he almost came himself as the artist spilled his seed onto his hand and shirt sleeve. He watched as the other's member continued to spew its milky substance, pulling away from the blonde's neck with a pop. Takuto shivered as the last of his cum left him, shaking from the afterglow and the toll it had taken on his body. His arms dropped to the bed, exhausted as he was.

He couldn't argue as he was pulled into the archer's strong embrace and he found himself nuzzling the other's chest as he tried to catch his breath. They simply laid there for a moment, drinking in the dorm president's presence and warmth. Takuto managed to stop his shaking after a moment and with lazy movements, he tilted his head to look up at Koji, who in turn smiled down at him. He pressed a soft kiss the other's chin before snuggling closer.

Nothing was said as they laid there. No words needed to be said. Koji knew exactly what the artist was thinking and Takuto was fairly sure that Koji felt the same way he did. He loved the way they would simply lay together, whether it was before or after touching each other. He blushed slightly as he thought about what had just happened. No, it wasn't the first time Koji had touched him so intimately and they had done far more adventurous things before. It was always slightly embarrassing though.

"I need to go clean up, Takuto," Koji whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the artist's head. "I promise I'll be right back."

Nodding his head, the artist slowly let go of the other's shirt, watching as the archer headed towards his bathroom. Sighing softly, he pushed himself up, sliding off the bed and careful to avoid the mess he had made on the other's blanket. He was shaky as he stood up, but managed to quickly find his balance before he pulled the soiled blanket off the bed, throwing it somewhere onto the other's miraculously clean floor. Koji would get it later.

Feeling unusually careless, Takuto stepped outside onto the ground balcony, enjoying the night's warm, gentle breeze. He shivered slightly as it caressed his skin, but it felt good at the same time. He leaned forward on railing, wondering what it was like on the upper floors of the dorm. His and Koji's rooms were on the ground floor and he often wondered what the view would be like in some of the higher rooms. He'd like to paint it some time.

Those were some of his last thoughts as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and a cloth was placed over his mouth. He tried to struggle, but the effects of the cloth were already taking effect. The very last thing he thought of was Koji and what was going to happen to him. He was quickly and silently dragged away from the rooms and into the thick trees and bushes just as Koji had come out of his bathroom. Neither had any idea what was in store for either of them.

* * *

Dun dun DUN~

I'm evil. I know. XP


	7. Chapter 6

whoo, next chapter! Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. :) Happy reading!

* * *

(I didn't have a beta for this chapter. Sorry)

Chapter 6

"You're sure you got the right guy?"

"Kuganuma said he had long hair right? And it was a strange color?"

"Yes, he did. And even if we got the wrong guy, there isn't much we can do about it. The whole campus has to be on alert now."

Takuto blinked behind his blindfold as he heard the conversation going on. He had been awake for quite some time and now he wasn't quite sure what to think. He was only in his pants and his entire body was bound with tight, thin ropes. They dug horribly into his skin and he wasn't quite sure if moving would make that worse. It would seem it didn't matter as his head was suddenly jerked back, the force of the movement making him yelp behind his gag.

"Well, Kuganuma will be here shortly himself to see if we've gotten the right one."

"He sure is scrawny, isn't he?"

"He bruises easy too. Look at his skin where the ropes are at. It's already turning black and blue!"

The hand holding his hair suddenly let go and the artist hit the floor with a thud. He groaned softly and tried to think of a way out of this. They had said Kuganuma, right? Hadn't that been the former vice chairman's name? The one that had wanted Keita to leave? What was he doing back on campus? Hadn't he been banned from Bell Liberty? His questions would be answered sooner then he thought as the said man suddenly came into the room.

"Have you got him?"

"We're fairly sure, sir," Takuto's hair was grabbed once again, pulling him up off the floor. "This is the one, right?"

His blindfold was removed and the blonde had to blink for a moment before his eyes could focus on the room. Before him stood several men he didn't know and one he was sure was Kuganuma. The man was nicely dressed in a suit while the others were wearing worn out jeans and shirts. That and the one that was dressed nicely was older then the others by quite a few years. He knew giving any of them pleading eyes wouldn't work, so he simply stared, frightened of what might happen if he wasn't the one they wanted.

Kuganuma frowned. "No, this isn't the one. Get rid of him. Make sure you get the right one next time. I want Saionji Kaoru in my grasp, not this…nameless student."

Takuto watched as the man walked away and he couldn't stop himself from shaking. He was going to die and for the first time in his life, he didn't want to. Yes, he had stopped cutting but until he and Koji had started to really get close to each other, he had always wanted to die. Now here he was, praying for some sort of miracle to keep him alive. Kuganuma left the cold room with a slam of the metal doors and the artist was sure the sound had sealed his fate.

"You heard him. Let's get rid of him."

Takuto's eyes widened when one of the men pulled out a knife, the weapon glinting in the lights of where ever they were. He began to struggle, despite the grip they had on his head, knowing if he did nothing, he would never forgive himself. Yet all it earned him was a painful jerk of the head and another man coming to hold him still. His throat was bared to the world and Takuto closed his eyes, doing his best to get out of their hold and get away.

The knife was pressed next to his skin and the artist froze instantly. He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the final blow. This was it. There was no way he was getting out of this alive. He couldn't stop the tears that started to fill his eyes and he couldn't care less about them. After all, he was going to die and crying at the last minute wasn't going to affect the outcome in any way. He trembled and waited, waited for the feel of cold metal slicing into his skin.

"Hold on a minute. He might prove to be worth something yet."

The knife was removed and Takuto slowly opened his eyes, wondering if he was possibly going to live.

"What do you mean?"

"I just checked his ID card and on here it says he's the president of the art club. That's got to mean something to the chairman, right? It's going to be a little while till we can get our hands on this…Saionji Kaoru, so maybe we can get some money for ourselves from this kid."

The blonde's heart dropped. Use him, for ransom? He couldn't bear the thought of being such a burden and was half tempted to scream for them to kill him instead. But maybe it would give the others a chance to notice that something was up? Maybe then he could get away from this situation? He wasn't normally someone that would hope for things, but at this point in time, he was begging for it to happen. After all, if he lived and got out of this, he'd get to see Koji at least one more time. He'd do anything for that to happen.

"Better yet," one of the men smirked, "ask for a ransom as well as this Saionji guy. Kill two birds with one stone."

"That's using your head! Someone type the e-mail! We'll get pictures next."

"Pictures?"

"Yes. It'll prove we have him in our hands. Prove that he's at our mercy. While we wait for a response, however, let's enjoy ourselves gentlemen."

The chuckles that filled the room were not ones that Takuto liked and he watched fearfully as the knife returned to his side. He nearly jumped when the man started to cut away the ropes at his legs and before he knew it, his pants were gone. Horrified, the blonde did what he could to get away from those holding him. He knew what they were going to do and he didn't like the idea one bit. Especially as he had never cleaned off his member. It still had some of his seed on it!

He tried kicking his legs, but they were grabbed by some of the other men and the artist was sure he was going to hate what happened next. He was right and his underwear was pulled off of his legs. He cried out against his gag and tried to struggle, but received a rather harsh hit to the side of his head, making him groan in pain. His legs were quickly tied back up and he was left to lie naked on the floor. The snap of a camera let him know he was being photographed and he only hoped that Koji never saw these photos.

"Alright, I got a few of him like that. Let's start."

Takuto trembled as the men neared him. He only hoped they would have mercy on him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Koji was pacing back and forth in the entrance room of the dorms. Something was up and he didn't like the feeling he had his gut. Where would Takuto have gone? Koji had returned from his trip to the bathroom to find the blonde missing. At first, Koji wouldn't have been worried, but when he noticed the other's shirt still lying on the floor and found that the other wasn't in his room, something was up and Koji didn't like it.

The archer frowned. He had asked several people in the dorms if they had seen the artist, but all had replied negatively. When no one knew of the blonde's whereabouts, Koji had informed the student council and the campus guards. It wasn't like Takuto to create problems or do anything to bring attention to himself so Koji had hoped that the artist would have returned soon. Yet it was three hours later and Koji had no clue where his best friend could have gone.

Tetsuya had told him that they had informed the chairman and Koji felt better about having Kazuki on the case as well. Yet it didn't calm his nerves or that terrible feeling. He continued to pace, staring harshly at the floor in his worry. Takuto wouldn't just leave, would he? No, it wouldn't make sense for him to do so. The blonde wouldn't have left his shirt behind. And on top of that, seeing as it was past curfew, Takuto would have either been his room or the archer's.

The dorm leader nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started to vibrate. He quickly opened it, hoping the text was from the artist himself, but frowned when he saw it was from Omi. He opened it and frowned even more at the message he received.

Please come to the chairman's office immediately.

We have information about Iwai-san to share with you.

-Shichijo Omi

Not wasting a minute, Koji was out the door and racing towards Kazuki's office. He needed to know what had happened to his best friend. He knew it wasn't good and the urgency in Omi's text had confirmed his concern. He raced through the building, till he was at the chairman's door, panting softly from his hurried rush. He knocked politely and waited for admittance, a soft 'come in' answering his knock. He quickly opened the door and found that he wasn't the only one who had been called.

Yet he didn't care and strode straight to Kazuki's desk. "Where is he? Where's Takuto?"

"We've just received an e-mail concerning him," Kazuki said softly. "Shichijo-san has checked it for viruses and-"

"I don't need details," Koji interrupted, much to everyone's surprise. "I need to know where Takuto is!"

Kazuki sighed and turned his computer towards the rest of the group. "This is my first time seeing it so I don't know what to expect." He clicked it open and walked to the other side of his desk, waiting for the message to load.

Once it did there was a resounding sound of surprise as photos of Iwai appeared on the screen. Koji's eyes widened at the sight of his best friend, bound and naked, lying on a cold concrete floor. The tears were clear to see and Koji was unable to think of anything to say at the sight. The artist's skin was badly bruised from the tight ropes, black and blue marks practically covering his skin. The image eventually made him shake with an anger he didn't know he had had.

As Kazuki continued to scroll down, Koji's anger flared, to the point of where his face was flushed and his hands were curled into tight fists. Whoever had captured his friend was using him to sate their own sexual desires without any concern for his person. There were several photos of a random cock shoved deep inside of his lover's mouth or back entrance, the tears of his hurting friend in each and every photo. He was furious. Seeing the blood running down the artist's thighs was making him see red. How dare anyone do that to Takuto?

They finally reached the text of the e-mail and Koji nearly broke the screen in his rage. He had to step away from the desk and control his anger as Kazuki slowly started to read the e-mail. His voice was soft as he did so, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"'Dear Mr. Chairman, as you can see we've gotten a hold of your art club president and are thoroughly enjoying him. If you wish to save him from our use, we demand that you hand over 20,000,000 yen and another student, Saionji Kaoru, for his release. If these conditions are not met by four this morning, he will be killed. No exceptions. Send Saionji and the money to the archery field by that time. Do not call the police and Saionji must be alone. We're watching.'"

There was a silence so thick in the room that it could have been cut with a knife. Kaoru had gone pale at the mention of his name and had leaned heavily on Omi, the computer genius holding tightly to his lover. Koji was going to bust a nerve or some other valuable thing in the office. The gall of these men! To touch his lover, his best friend! Takuto was his and no one else's! He had managed to calm himself at this point, however, and doing his best to think of a way to save the artist.

"What do we do?" Keita asked. "We…We can't just give them what they want!"

"But if we don't…" Taki stated, frowning.

"We'll just have to think of something else," Yukihiko murmured. "We certainly can't let them have Saionji-san."

"Or the money," Tetsuya added. "I say we bust in and beat them all up."

Hideaki snorted. "Yes, that's an intelligent move. We don't know their numbers or what weapons they have."

"Why would they want Saionji-san?" Keita asked. "Why did they grab Iwai-san?"

Omi was silent for a moment, holding Kaoru close before he suggested, "I believe…this is Kuganuma's doing."

Kazuki frowned. "My former vice chairman?"

Kaoru nodded, having regained control of his shock. "It makes sense, considering that Omi and I were the ones who helped you find information on him. He wants revenge. And I'm his most…sensible target for ransom."

"Then this is a separate action from those he hired," Hideaki stated, pushing his glasses up.

Keita twisted his hands. "How do we deal with this?"

"We might just have to give them what they want," the Queen whispered, looking lost and unsure of what to do.

"Absolutely not," Koji muttered, glaring at the wall in front of him.

All eyes turned to the archery captain, only to be able to look at his back.

Kaoru frowned as his head laid against Omi's chest. "But-"

"I will not force you into a situation where you most likely will be killed," Koji stated, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. "Takuto wouldn't want it either."

"He'll die if we don't do this!" Kaoru cried out, half panicked and half distraught. "They want me, not him! Don't you care?!"

Koji spun around so quickly that the Queen jerked back in surprise. He froze at the look Koji was giving him and could tell that the archer was on the verge of tears.

"Don't you dare accuse that I do not care for him!" the archer hissed.

The long haired male started to shake and looked like he would collapse any moment. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I'm sorry…" Kaoru buried his head into Omi's chest, confused and shaken from the idea that he'd actually be forced to go to these men. His lover was quick to hold him tightly, a sight that made Koji wish that Takuto was here in his arms. He sighed heavily and turned back to the group behind him, who had all fallen silently after his outburst. Koji didn't get angry very often after all.

"We need to come up with a plan, and quickly," the archer stated firmly. "Despite not knowing their numbers or their weapons, we need to find a way to protect both Saionji-san and Takuto. I will not leave my friend to die nor will I allow someone to take his place. He'd hate that more then anything else, knowing that his freedom was causing someone's pain."

"Why are you so…emotional about this?" Taki asked.

Koji closed his eyes. He had wanted to let the others know with Takuto in his presence, but it would seem he wouldn't get to do that. "Takuto and I…are dating."

"What?" Yukihiko exclaimed, wide eyed. "Since when?"

The vice president quickly brought the attention in the room to himself, much to Koji's relief. "We don't have time to discuss this. We need plans and quickly." Hideaki stated, raising a brow.

Omi cleared his throat. "There may be a way for us to send Kaoru in without having to be present for his…abduction."

"Omi?" Kaoru asked, looking up at his lover in slightly disbelief.

The programmer blushed slightly and lifted a gold necklace out from inside the queen's shirt, showing it to the group around him. "This isn't just a necklace."

"It's not?" Keita asked, tilting his head in an almost dog like fashion.

Omi shook his head. "No, it can also act as…a tracking device."

Kaoru frowned. "What?"

"I've never used it that way before, Kaoru," Omi quickly explained. "I've never turned it on, not once. It was only supposed to be for emergency situations, in case…you were ever in trouble."

"You two can settle that debate later," Tetsuya stated quickly, beating Kaoru before he could speak. "Right now we need to think of our favorite artist and get him out of the hell he's in."

"And we can use that pendant to do so," Hideaki added, "if the Queen is so willing to put himself in danger."

Kaoru frowned towards Omi, the other losing his smile just a bit, before he turned to face the group. "I am willing. Iwai-san needs our help and I'll do what I can."

Koji nodded. "Good. Now, shall we begin plotting?"

Yukihiko gave him a thumb's up. "Let's get your honey out of there!"

With a thankful nod, Koji started to share an idea with those around him. He would save Takuto from the grasp of those men, even if it meant risking his own life to do so.

* * *

Oh, they're going to take action! And aren't I just mean to Takuto? I be you guys hate me now. Next chapter will be the last!


	8. Chapter 7

Well, here you guys go. Enjoy this chapter. By the way, I lied when I said this was the last one. There's one more after this. I'll be posting it today too though. haha Aren't I terrible?

* * *

Chapter 7

Takuto lay on the floor, shivering and dirty as his eyes stared at nothing in particular. He was gagged, once again, and he wished he wasn't. Not that he could scream and cry out for help, but so that he could spit out the fluids still in his mouth. The thought caused him to want to throw up, but he held it back as he knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of his mouth and he'd probably choke and die. But then, was that such a bad thing?

They were going to kill him anyhow.

He shivered violently on the cold, pavement floor and he wished for something to cover him, even if it had been a thin sheet. Yet he knew not to expect any kindness from these men. After all, they had raped him and left him to sit in the leftover muck of their release and sweat. His backside was killing him and he could feel the blood and cum oozing out. He shuddered at the feeling, which caused him to wince in pain from the movement.

Giving up, he slumped to the floor, not caring about the messes around him. There wasn't anything he could do to save himself. He could only hope that Kazuki wouldn't answer to the demands of these men and hand over the money and Kaoru. He'd never forgive himself, in life or death, if the lithe man was forced to go through what he had. He might bruise easier, but that didn't make the situation any different. He could only hope.

As he lay there, thinking about how doomed he was, he remembered the dream he had had not so long ago. He was thankful that his current situation wasn't exactly like it. He wasn't being choked to death, nor was he cut anywhere. He was bleeding, but not by a knife wound and only in one area of his body. He wasn't starving and he could very well see. And yet, despite the differences, he couldn't help but feel the same despair.

He watched as one of the men came back into the room, looking over at him briefly before turning away with a smirk. Takuto wished he could have melted into the floor from that look. He had a feeling that he was going to be used again, very soon. A repulsed shiver raced down his spine as if trying to alert him to what he already knew. Closing his eyes, he tried to curl in on himself. Gods, why were they prolonging his life?

It was minutes later when the group of men came back in. He tried to wiggle away as they came closer to him and he whined at the pain. Chuckles greeted his efforts and he was pulled up roughly by his hair. But that was as far as they had gotten. Men were shouting from some area in the building and before he could tell what was going on, he was back on the floor, left alone with men scuffling all around him, moving boxes and doing various other things.

"They actually did as we told them?"

"Guess this kid's got connections with the chairman."

Takuto paled. Kazuki hadn't…he wouldn't have! But his thoughts turned steadily for the worse when the brought Kaoru into the room he was in. He paled when his eyes met with the other's sharp green ones and he looked away. Now he really wanted to die. He had hoped that none of his friends would have seen him like this. Now he didn't want to be found at all, dead or alive. Gods, why did everything bad happen to him?

"You bastards! What have you done to him?!" Kaoru struggled against the men that held him, trying to get to the artist's side.

"Shut up, pretty boy. We'd do the same to you if you weren't wanted so badly. Where's the cash?"

"Here," one of the free men said, lifting a briefcase. "It's all there. I checked."

"Good," the head man smirked. "Kill him."

The green eyed man paled. "What? You said you'd release him!"

"Did you honestly believe we'd do that?" The man snorted as his lackeys headed to Takuto's side. "You're pretty stupid."

Takuto didn't make a sound when they lifted him by his hair again. This was it. Now he was going to die. The noises around him slowly faded as he started to let himself go. He could see that Kaoru was screaming, but he couldn't hear anything. He closed his eyes when he felt the blade against his throat and the next few seconds felt like an eternity. Why weren't they cutting his throat yet? Why were they tormenting him in his last few seconds in life?

Suddenly the knife fell away, the man holding him screaming like a banshee. Takuto's eyes snapped open and widened when they saw the man's hand. It was pierced through with an arrow. He shivered at the implication of that thought. Koji was _here_. The thought filled him with both relief and dread. He was dropped to the floor carelessly and his head smacked into the cool concrete. His vision swam and he couldn't focus on anything before him.

"Takuto? Takuto, are you alright?"

He couldn't talk around the gag and so he tried nodding his head, though with the world spinning as it was, he wasn't sure if he accomplished that. He felt trembling fingers untying his gag and ripping it from his mouth, making him wince slightly. The cum had dried on the cloth, making it stick to his skin. Kaoru immediately apologized before something was draped over him. Takuto shivered as the cool cloth met his skin, but he was grateful to be covered up.

The building was cleared out immediately, several officers and the like running through and capturing the criminals. During all the excitement, Koji had run over to where his friend had been lying. Kaoru was working on the rope bonds and trying to free the artist as best he could. But the archer wasn't concerned with that. What he was concerned with was the depressed, almost detached look on his lover's face. Gods, what was he supposed to do now? Would Takuto pull away from his touch?

"Takuto?"

The artist instantly flinched. _No, not Koji. Please…_

The archer dropped in front of the other, who was now free from his ropes. "Takuto, look at me? Please?"

As the artist raised his eyes, Koji wanted to cry. He'd never seen his friend so…forlorn, so lost. He reached down and pushed some of the blonde's hair away from his face. Takuto's eyes cleared and they instantly began to fill with unshed tears. Koji couldn't stand to simply sit there anymore and carefully gathered his hurting lover into his arms, ignoring the smell that was coming from the other's body.

"…so dirty." Takuto tried to push away from the other, not wanting to spread his filth onto Koji.

"You're not dirty," the archer argued firmly.

"But-"

"You're not," Koji interrupted, closing his eyes. "You're not dirty, filthy, or any words that have a similar meaning. You're not."

Takuto closed his eyes. "Koji…"

"Rest," the raven said softly. "I'll protect you. You can go to sleep now. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Almost like a switch, the artist suddenly felt tired. Letting go of his concerns, he slumped in his position, resting on his friend. Koji would take care of him. He had said so. And the fact that the archer had said that he wasn't dirty had eased his mind, though he still felt filthy. He was barely aware of anything going on around them and as his eyes closed all he could hear was the beating of Koji's heart. It soothed him and lulled him to sleep.

He woke hours later to find himself in the shower. This fact alone wouldn't have bothered him as he was desperately in need of a bath. But the fact that Koji was in there with him made him extremely nervous. Had…the archer seen everything? Had he seen the damage and the marks left behind by those men? A soft whimper left his throat, alerting the raven haired man that his friend was awake and apparently thinking about things that he shouldn't be.

"Relax, Takuto," Koji said softly, trying to sooth the other. "I won't do anything to you. We're just cleaning you up."

The artist bit his lower lip before slightly turning his head. "Have you…I mean, did you…"

A soft kiss was pressed to his temple before Koji responded. "I've cleaned where those…men violated you, if that's what you're asking."

The blonde flushed slightly and tried to stand on his own. "I-I'm alright now Koji. You…you could have just woken me-"

"You needed rest, Takuto," the raven responded, pulling the blonde close to him. "And…I wanted to do this. To make sure that you didn't think that I thought you were dirty."

Takuto frowned. "But I was-"

The archer interrupted him once more. "Taken against your will. That doesn't make you dirty. It never has to anyone who's been raped. You're not filthy, Takuto. Please believe me."

The artist was silent as the other wrapped his arms around him. He felt a light kiss to his forehead and he instantly relaxed. Why Koji has this power over him, he didn't know, but he was glad it calmed him. The fact that Koji was holding him was a comfort in itself. After all, if Koji had thought he was dirty, he didn't know what he might have done afterwards. He'd probably end up going back to his old ways and that thought made him shudder.

The raven haired male frowned. "Are you cold?"

"No," Takuto answered, shaking his head. "Just…realizing something."

"Hm. Well, I've cleaned and washed your hair and you're entire body is clean. Are you ready to get out?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes."

Reaching forward, Koji turned off the water before opening the door to the shower. It was then that Takuto realized that they were in the archer's room and not his own. Not that he cared. Just as long as he was safe at the moment, he was happy. The fact that it was Koji helping him only made the situation better. He was left standing on his own for a moment while the other laid a towel on the floor by the shower. It wouldn't do to have the artist slipping and hurting himself more.

"Alright, come this way, Takuto," Koji stated, reaching out his hand.

Slowly, as he was still torn and hurting, Takuto made his way outside of Koji's shower. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand, his legs trembling slightly at the strain of having to be so careful. He was pulled into the raven haired man's chest, simply standing still as the other started to dry off his body. He did what he could to help when it came to his hair and he waited patiently by the bathroom door, trying to be discreet with his nakedness. And yet it didn't feel as awkward as he might have originally thought.

"Ready?" Koji smiled gently and slipped an arm around the blonde's waist. He guided the man out of his bathroom and into his room, where some sweats had been lain out for the both of them. Before he had taken his lover into the shower he had asked Keita to gather something soft and gentle for his lover. The redhead had agreed immediately and from the looks of it, had pulled some out for him as well. Whether that was Kazuki's thinking or Keita's, he couldn't be sure.

"Koji?"

"Hm?"

The artist leaned against the archer and his eyes fell slightly, showing just how tired he was. "Just the sweatpants, please?"

"If that's what you want," Koji replied, giving the other a light squeeze to assure him that nothing was wrong. Carefully, as if handling the rarest and most precious china, the raven helped his lover into the grey sweat pants, briefly thinking that a color change in Takuto's wardrobe might be a good thing. Once the other was in the pants, he gently helped the other to sit down, stopping when the other would wince. He wouldn't hurt his boyfriend and he wasn't going to let the other hurt himself.

Once Takuto was safely on the bed, Koji quickly pulled on his own sweatpants and then donned a robe. He suddenly wished he had asked Keita to get Takuto's robe. The blonde merely smiled and tried his best to scoot back on the bed, only wincing once or twice when he moved just a bit to fast. Koji was with him the entire way and as soon as they were able, they laid down on the archer's bed. It was well into the night and both were exhausted.

"Koji?"

"Yes?"

The blonde chewed on his thoughts for a moment before he asked, "Do you…really believe that I'm not…filthy?"

"Of course I do," Koji whispered, wiggling closer to the other. "You didn't have any control over the situation. I…should have stayed with you after we had finished. It's my fault that you were grabbed. If I had been there-"

"I was the one who walked out on the patio," Takuto interrupted. "That was my fault. But…thank you…for still caring."

"I'll always care," the raven stated. "Always."

Closing his eyes, Takuto smiled as he started to fall back to sleep. "That's…nice."

Koji chuckled softly and silently watched as his friend went to sleep. Wrapping his arms around the other, he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, letting the relief of having the blonde in his arms fill the room. One second. Had he shot that arrow even one second later the knife that had been pressed against Takuto's skin would have…The archer shook his head. Even thinking about what might have happened made his head and heart hurt.

Kissing a few of the artist's bruises, Koji pulled the other as close as he could before he fell asleep, holding the other close all night.

* * *

Alright, there we go. That's chapter 7. Chapter 8 is the end! Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 8 END

Alright, here it is! :D Happy reading everyone! Oh, and don't hate me too much for the ending. :P

* * *

Chapter 8 - END

"Iwai-san! Iwai-san!"

Takuto paused in his slow trek and turned to find Keita running up to him. He grinned lightly and stopped, waiting for the other to catch up. As the redhead caught up to him and bent over to catch his breath, the artist couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to date this energetic, shy student who had such wondrous luck. If Koji hadn't been in his life, me might have pursued the redhead, but the sturdy support his lover gave was something he'd never give up.

"Have you been looking for me long, Ito-kun?" the artist asked, smiling.

Keita shook his head, but continued to smile despite his lack of breath. "Have you heard?"

The blonde cocked his head to side slightly in confusion. "Heard what?"

"Matsuoka-sensei and Yoshizumi-sensei have offered to take some of us to the amusement park this weekend," the redhead beamed. "Are you going to come?"

Takuto paused. "Who…Who's been invited?"

Keita's face scrunched together in thought and he lifted his hands as if counting on his fingers was going to help him remember. "Let's see…They want to take Niwa-san, Nakajima-san, Saionji-san, Shichijo-san, Naruse-san, Shunsuke, Kazuki, me, you, and Shinomiya-san. Oh, and they invited Umino-sensei, but he can't make it. Said something about a research project."

The blonde was silent for a moment before he asked, "Have…have you found and asked Koji yet?"

"Yup," Keita smiled, "and he said he'd like to go."

"I-I see." The artist fiddled with the things in his hands for a moment before he nodded. "I'd like to go as well."

The redhead's face nearly split in two from his smile. "That's great! I have to go back to Matsuoka-sensei and tell him the good news! See you later, Iwai-san!"

The blonde waved slightly as Keita ran off again, shaking his head slightly at the younger boy's energy. Where did he get it?

Hours later, he was on his way to see the school doctor himself. After Jin had heard what had happened to the poor artist, he and his lover, Hiroya Yoshizumi, had insisted on treating him. He had refused at first, more out of embarrassment than anything else, but eventually gave in. He was glad he had as the two doctors took the best care of him as was humanly possible and made sure that everything they were going to do wouldn't make him uncomfortable.

Knocking on the doctor's door, he waited till he was told to enter and grinned slightly when he was beckoned inside. Closing the door behind him, he sat down on a nearby stool, watching as the two doctors moved about the room. They were practically dancing with how well they moved around each other. It made Takuto wonder if he and Koji would ever be like that. He mentally shook his head. He'd never dance around a room with Koji. He just couldn't see him move so gracefully.

"Ah, Iwai-san, welcome," Jin smiled, silvery-grey hair pulled back into a low ponytail. "I heard you accepted our offer."

"Yes," the artist nodded softly. "Thank you."

"How many times do I need to tell you not to be shy?" Hiroya grinned, coming over and putting two strong hands on Takuto's shoulders. "You're in good company while you're here."

Jin rolled his eyes. "Hiroya, we go over this every time. Some people are simply shy. Now leave him alone."

"Not until you kiss me," the brunet grinned cheekily.

The grey haired man raised a brow before standing up. Takuto could only watch in awe as the long haired doctor took his lover by the arms and planted a heavy, deep kiss on the other's mouth. Hiroya immediately took control of the situation and soon had his lover whimpering under his ministrations. The artist suddenly felt very out of place. He decided to leave, but shouldn't he say something before going? He shook his head. Maybe he should come back later.

"I-Iwai-san, wait," Jin gasped, pulling away from the other. "Damn it, Hiroya, get off me."

The brunet did so reluctantly, but winked when he caught the blonde's eye. Takuto flushed slightly as he sat down again, clutching to his materials. Jin chased his lover from the room, saying something that sounded like "Don't go chasing after children, you pedophile". The artist couldn't be quite sure, but from the way Jin came back chuckling he would have guessed he was right. The grey haired doctor woke up his computer before turning to the blonde.

"First off, how are you feeling these days?" Jin asked, grinning. "From what I hear, you're doing wonderfully."

Takuto nodded, flushing slightly. "I-I feel great, Matsuoka-sensei."

"Glad to hear it," Jin responded. "Is there anything you'd like me to check out?"

The blonde blushed, but closed his eyes to steel his nerves. He…he needed to be sure. "Would…would you ch-check…um…"

Jin smiled sympathetically. Any normal person would be mortified to ask their doctor to check on their anus and in a rape victim's case it could even be traumatizing. Takuto was the epitome of shy and for the artist to even get the guts to start the question was a feat in itself.

"Of course. Come to the back room. We won't be disturbed there."

The blonde nodded, sighing slightly in relief. He never believed that either of the doctors would make him bend over their table, but it was always reassuring to be told they'd be in a private room. Jin gave his brunet lover some instructions before opening the door to the back room. Takuto followed him inside and let out a shaky breath as he stood in front of the table. He knew what was going to come next, but it didn't make it any easier.

"On the table, Iwai-san," Jin smiled. "I'll finish this as quickly as I possibly can."

Setting his things to the side, Takuto climbed onto the table, shaking slightly as he kneeled on it. Swallowing and flushing heavily, he undid his belt and hooked his thumbs onto the hem of his pants. Closing his eyes and gulping in a breath, he pushed his pants and underwear down. He then bent forward, resting his arms on the table and lifted his ass into the air. Had it been anyone else behind him, he was sure he'd be the laughing stock of the entire school.

Jin did just as he had promised. He was swift as he checked the blonde's anus, seeing how the torn flesh had healed and was extremely pleased to find that the scar wasn't very noticeable (not that many people would be looking down there). The muscles, from what he could tell, had healed extremely well and he was sure that if he told this to a certain archery captain, he'd be hugged and told he was the greatest man on earth.

Unfortunately, his good mood was blown when Hiroya decided to walk into the room at that point, right as his fingers were rubbing over the scar to make sure it wasn't too sensitive to the touch. If he had been staring at Takuto's face, he was sure it was beet red at this point. The blush was reaching his butt cheeks after all. This in turn, made him flush slightly as well. He realized the position they were in probably looked very incriminating.

"Calling me the pedophile when you're the one playing around with the kid's asshole, Jin?" Hiroya teased. "Hypocrite."

Jin flushed even more, though half of it was out of anger. "Hiroya!"

"Sorry, I'll leave," the brunet smirked. "I'm sure you've got something else you'd like to do." With that he left the room, closing the door, and leaving a very red Takuto on the table.

"Stupid, son of a…I'm so sorry Iwai-san. Why don't you get dressed and then I'll tell you how you're doing, hm? Come out when you're ready." Before the blonde could respond, the doctor was out the door.

Still a bright, crimson red, Takuto shakily pulled his underwear and pants back up, hastily putting his belt back on. He moved to a nearby chair and sat down, taking a few deep breaths and calming himself down. He knew he'd blush the minute he looked at Hiroya, but he'd do his best to not faint. That was the last thing they needed. Especially before going on a trip to an amusement park. He finally calmed down and stood up, grabbing his things.

Before he got out the door, there was a loud smack, followed by a few choice cursings from the brunet doctor. He tentatively walked out, only to find a Hiroya's cheek bruising and swelling up. Jin turned to him with a sickeningly sweet smile, stated that he was perfectly healed, and then shoved him out on his way. Honestly, the artist couldn't have gotten away any faster. He was glad to be out of there. On his way back to the dorms, he met Koji and together they went to pack some clothes for the upcoming trip.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kazuki, let's go on the rollercoaster first!"

"A-Alright, Keita! Just slow down!"

Takuto could only smile as two energetic redheads pulled their boyfriends towards a rather fast looking ride. Their trip here had been smooth, no hindrances or problems. Even checking into their hotel was quick and easy. Each room had one bed in it and at first the blonde was nervous about the arrangement. However as time went on, he slowly forgot about it. They were here to have fun and he wouldn't destroy that for any of the others. Especially as they all looked so happy.

Hours later and several rides conquered, the group found that it was time to slow down for the day. Despite their endless energy, Keita and Shunsuke were getting hungry and everyone had agreed on going to a nice restaurant for dinner. Their final ride was the one that Takuto had been looking forward to the most. The Ferris wheel. And with the way things were going, everyone was pairing up, meaning he'd be alone with Koji.

Sure enough he ended up in a box with the archer and it was only the two of them. As the ride began to lift them into the air, the artist couldn't stop himself from leaning on the other's arm. Koji merely smiled before he moved the arm to wrap around the blonde's shoulders, pulling him closer and nuzzling the other's hair. Takuto smiled. This…this was perfect. This was just how things were suppose to be. Even the view outside of their box couldn't pull him away.

"Did you have fun today?" Koji asked, letting his head rest against the blonde's. He knew that the artist didn't really enjoy being in crowded places, but the other had seemed to enjoy himself today.

Takuto nodded. "Yes. I had a good time."

"Matsuoka-sensei informed me that you're completely healed," Koji smirked, glad the other couldn't see his face. He was going to pretend like he didn't know something had happened.

The archer could practically feel the other's blush. "U-Uh, yes, I…I don't need to go see them any more."

"Are you alright, Takuto?" Koji teased, keeping his voice neutral. "You feel a little warm." He lifted his hand and placed it against the other's forehead, forcing a frown onto his features. "Maybe we should skip out on the dinner."

"N-No! I'm fine, really," Takuto argued, his flush fading. "I'm alright. I promise."

The raven haired man stared at the other for a moment before he started to chuckle. "You're sure? Even after Yoshizumi-sensei teased you and Matsuoka-sensei?"

The blonde was confused for a moment before he frowned. "You knew."

"I did," Koji grinned.

"You purposely teased me!" Takuto pouted.

"Just to see your flushed face," Koji whispered, huskily. "I rather like it like that."

"K-Koji…" Takuto stuttered, trying to think of something to say. He knew where his boyfriend was going with this and didn't like the idea. "W-we're in public."

The archer raised a brow before he leaned forward, trapping the blonde beneath his weight. "Don't worry. No one can really see us."

"B-but-" The artist was effectively cut off when the other started to nuzzle and nip at his neck. He moaned softly and half-heartedly tried to push the other away, but soon gave in. The other did have a good point. No one could really see them when they were this high up.

"I won't go too far, I promise," Koji whispered, gently palming the other's slowly hardening member. "We'll do it properly on a bed later tonight. Does that please you?"

Takuto could only nod as the other continued. He wrapped his arms around the other and for a moment it was just the two of them and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He secretly hoped that the wheel would stop or get stuck. Then he could spend as much time as he wanted up here with his lover. They shared a gentle kiss and the artist could swear that he had never been happier before and he knew that tonight it was going to get even better.

He couldn't have been any more right.

~End~

* * *

Yes, that's not the nicest ending ever, but I want to let your brains have the fun of imagining up the rest. ;) I know you'll all like that. Thanks for reading my story! I really hope you all enjoyed it and I apologize for the times when characters were OCC. *sweatdrop* Anywho, thanks again! :D


End file.
